Céfiro, Un lugar de misterios
by oOAmalTheaOo
Summary: Han pasado 4 años desde que las Guerreras regresaron a Céfiro pero ahora un nuevo mal regresa a vengarse..... ¿podran lograr que el mal no reine? Ahora dos individuos llegan con ellas... L/L y un poco de P/A y M/?
1. el deseo por regresar

Capitulo 1  
  
"El deseo de regresar a Céfiro"  
  
Habían pasado ya 4 años desde que Lucy, Marina y Anaís habían viajado a Céfiro gracias a la fuerza de sus corazones por volver allí y sin saberlo, su destino era de nuevo luchar, luchar por el planeta Céfiro y protegerlo de toda amenaza que se presentara, esta vez a Debonair, creada por los miedos de los cefirianos al no saber que su pilar había muerto y que le pasaría a su planeta, a esto se le suma el cierto interés de los planetas vecinos de Céfiro de ser el pilar, ya que todos tienes diversos motivos para hacerse pilar pero al final ellas acaban derrotándola y regresaron a la Torre de Tokio como la última vez..  
  
En estos 4 años, las Guerreras Mágicas habían cambiado, pero no en todo aspecto, aun seguían teniendo cada una sus diferentes actitudes que las caracterizaban, sino que habían cambiado en lo físico.  
  
Anaís, aquella joven niña inteligente y bien educada, usaba su cabellos igual que antes solamente que ahora estaba un poco mas largo que antes, todavía usaba lentes pero unos mas modernos haciendo que sus ojos de color verde claro se resaltaran mas (n/a: creo que era necesario ^^U), su cuerpo ahora estaba echo el de una mujer y estaba empezando a estudiar ingeniería en Sistemas que tanto había soñado estudiar.  
  
Marina, esta joven de largos cabellos celestes, al igual que sus ojos, seguía teniendo su carácter, aunque ya se podía controlar algo mas que antes, a pesar de ser la menor de las tres, su cuerpo también había sufrido cambios al igual que sus amigas, ella era una chica muy popular sin embargo no estaba comprometida con ningún chico por su carácter. Marina después de pensarlo mucho decidió seguir la carrera de diseño en vestuario, donde sus principales modelos ella quería que fueran nada menos que sus grandes amigas de aventuras en Céfiro.  
  
Lucy, aquella niña de carácter inocente y luchador, había crecido su altura, sus cabellos rojizos que alguna vez estuvieron amarrados en una tranza ahora estaban sueltos pero sin embargo, en cada costado de su rostro tenia unas pequeñas tranzas que se las amarraba en forma de una corona en su cabeza, en cuanto a su cuerpo, ya se notaba que realmente era una mujer, se resaltaban sus curvas mas que el de sus compañeras y era muy popular en su escuela, sin embargo a ella no le gustaba como a Marina. Ella había decidido estudiar canto, ya que desde que había regresado de Céfiro empezó a interesarse por la música sin saber su razón.  
  
Estas 3 grandes amigas de diferentes colegios decidieron juntarse, después de cuatro años sin juntarse las tres alli, decidieron juntarse en la torre de Tokio, para ver si podían volver, ya que las tres tenían deseos de volver a ver ese mundo tan hermoso  
  
En unas de las mesas de la torre de Tokio se podía ver una joven sentada, de cabellos celestes amarrados en una cola floja, vestida con un vestido celeste con bordes dorados que ella misma había diseñado, esperando tomando un café.  
  
Marina: ¡¡¡ayyy!!! Que se demoran tanto, después de tanto tiempo sin vernos, no pueden llegar a tiempo- toma un sorbo de café- en fin nunca van a cambiar estas...  
  
Anaís: perdóname Marina, lo que pasa es que se me hizo tarde, y no pude evitar salir tarde, lo siento mucho- se disculpo Anaís. Llevaba unos pantalones sueltos de color verde musgo, con una polera blanca con bordes verde musgo también  
  
Marina: pues ya era hora de que llegara alguna de ustedes.. ¡eh estado esperando 15 minutos aquí sentada tomando más de cinco tasas de café!  
  
Anaís: ¿Sabes?, no deberías tomar tanto café, lo digo por la cafeína  
  
Marina: ¡Pues no lo haría si mis amigas no llegaran tan tarde! - toma el ultimo sorbo de café de la taza- en fin. por que no comemos algo mientras llega Lucy  
  
Anaís: esta bien - se sienta - apropósito Marina, esta muy lindo tu vestido, ¿Dónde lo compraste?  
  
Marina: jaja te gusta? - se levanta y empieza a mostrarle el vestido a Anaís- pues no lo podrás comprar en ninguna parte amiga  
  
Anaís: ¿y por que no?  
  
Marina: - Se sienta - pues porque este vestido me lo hice yo misma - dice alabándose a si misma  
  
Anaís: ¡que bueno! ,¿Así que estas estudiando diseño en vestuario Marina?, por lo que veo  
  
Marina: exacto, al principio no sabia que carrera estudiar pero me intereso mucho esta por el echo de yo misma crear los vestuarios. apropósito Anaís ¿no te interesaría ser mi modelo para mis diseños?, es que me gustaría mucho probarlos en ti para ver como se ven, claro, también Lucy  
  
Anaís: pues no veo porque no, además me gustaría mucho ver tus diseños, de seguro en un futuro serás una gran diseñadora y tus ropas se venderán muy bien  
  
Marina: ¡muchas gracias!, ahora solo falta Lucy, por mientras ¿porque no pedimos algo?  
  
Anaís: esta bien ... ¡Señor! - llamando a un camarero - yo quiero un té1 y pedazo de pastel de fresa  
  
Marina: y yo quiero una de naranja y otro café - ve la cara de Anaís- ¡¿Qué?!, aun falta Lucy y además creo que ya me esta empezando a gustar el café  
  
Anaís: no tienes remedio  
  
Mientras el mozo se va a hacer el pedido, Llega una niña, perdón mujer, pelirroja, vestida con un vestido negro a la cadera y un corsé de color rojo que le dejaba al descubierto su cintura, ya que era muy pequeño el corsé y estaba peina con las tranzas en la cabeza dejando el resto del pelo suelto, además de traer el colgante que le regaló Latis. Pero llevaba en brazos a una niñita y con la otra mano a un niño de la misma edad de la primera  
  
Lucy: ¡lamento mucho el retraso chicas!, se me paso el tiempo volando en mis clases  
  
Marina: ¡Asta que por fin llegas! , Anaís me materia si tomo otra taza de café  
  
Anaís: pues no había pensado en eso Marina, pero me as dado una idea - Luego mira a Lucy - As cambiado mucho Lucy, te vez hermosa, y sobre todo con esas ropas  
  
Marina: ¡es verdad!, estas hermosa, no dudo que tengas a todos los chicos vueltos locos por ti Lucy  
  
Lucy: pero que cosas dices Marina, eso no es verdad - dijo apenada  
  
Marina: esta bien Lucy, no tienes porque sentirte apenada, es la verdad, ya eres toda una mujer, apropósito ¿no te gustaría ser mi modelo? - dijo Suplicante a Lucy  
  
Lucy: pues.. - mira la cara suplicante de Marina- si te hace feliz esta bien ¿pero que tengo que hacer?  
  
Marina: pues solamente tienes que probarte los diseños que tengo para ver como quedan y si les arreglo algo  
  
Lucy: esta bien. Lo haré  
  
Anaís: apropósito Lucy, ¿Quiénes son eso niños que traes?  
  
Lucy: pues... - eh inmediatamente se puso colorada además de no poder decir nada  
  
Marina: es cierto Lucy, ¿Quiénes son?, ¿sobrinos? ¿hermanos? O que  
  
Anaís: - viendo cada detalle del niño- ¿es mi imaginación o ese niño se parece mucho a Latis?  
  
Marina: - viendo también al niño - no, no es tu imaginación Anaís, su parecido es increíble, parece una copia de él  
  
Lucy: pues es su hijo Anaís- dijo nerviosa y todavía colorada  
  
Marina y Anaís: ¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!  
  
Anaís: eso quiere decir...  
  
Lucy: si Anaís también son hijos de Latis y míos  
  
Marina: ¡pero eso es imposible!, ustedes no.. no han hecho "eso" o si?  
  
Lucy: pues en Céfiro no...pero después de unos días soñé con él y pues..paso "eso" y quede embarazada y lo raro es que ese sueño se hiciera realidad  
  
Marina: ¿y Latis lo sabe?  
  
Lucy: Pues después de no volví a soñar mas con él y no le pude decir nada  
  
Anaís: ya veo.. ¿Y como se llama?  
  
Lucy: pues él - refiriéndose al niño - se llama Steve y ella se llama Stephany y es su hermana melliza  
  
Steve tenía los cabellos negros y ojos violetas igual que su padre y Stephany tenia los cabellos a los hombros sueltos de color rojizo y ojos violetas  
  
Marina: ¡Mas encima tienes mellizos!  
  
Anaís: pero son muy tiernos y lindos  
  
Marina: buen o en eso no me opongo, ¡oye! Se me ocurrió una idea, ¿podrían ellos también ser modelos? Es que también podría ser modelos infantiles  
  
Anaís: eso no estaría mal  
  
Marina: y como te ha ido en tus estudios Lucy?  
  
Lucy: bien, eh practicado mucho y ya tengo mis propias canciones y espero que pronto pueda sacar un disco para que la gente lo escuche, claro, ustedes serán las primeras en escucharlos, pero creo que ustedes han escuchados algunas o no?  
  
Anaís: yo si, te e escuchado cuando estas en clases y tienes una voz excelente e envidiable Lucy  
  
Marina: yo también, te e escuchado en tus clases y las letras de las canciones me emocionan mucho, me llegan al corazón, ¡hasta me hacen llorar!  
  
Lucy: enserio, pues nunca imagine que te emocionaran tanto mis canciones  
  
Anaís: Marina tiene razón, Lucy, también a mí me emociona mucho tus canciones  
  
Lucy: ¿saben? Este último tiempo he pensado mucho en volver a Céfiro, tengo muchas ganas de ver a Latis para que los vea y los conozca  
  
Anaís: yo también, hecho mucho de menos a Paris, por más que trato de sacármelo para seguir con mi vida, él siempre estará ocupando un lugar en mi corazón  
  
Marina: pues yo también echo de menos a alguien..- Lucy y Anaís la miran - a todos me refiero hecho de menos a Caldina, Ráfaga y a todos los demás  
  
Lucy: es verdad, hace ya cuatro años que no vamos a Céfiro..¡Pero no hay que perder la esperanza, estoy segura que lo lograremos algún día!  
  
Marina: tienes razón Lucy, gracias a ti no pierdo los ánimos y sigo creyendo que volveremos algún día a Céfiro  
  
Anaís: ni tampoco a mí, siempre me das fuerzas al saber que nunca te rindes  
  
Lucy: ¡¿Chicas entonces volveremos a Céfiro?!  
  
Marina y Anaís: ¡¡¡SI!!!  
  
Justo en ese momento, un rayo blanco, igual que el la trasporto la ultima vez a Céfiro las cubrió a las Guerreras y a los dos niños 


	2. La separación

Holap a todos e vuelto, lo prometido es deuda jajaja, aquí esta el segundo capitulo de mi historia. Antas que nada queria disculparme por no poner el "Disclaimer" en el capitulo anterior.es que fue la emoción jeje y lo otro era, que voy a responder los reviews que me llegaron

**DISCLAIMER: **ningunos de los personajes de Rayearth me pertenece, solamente Stephani y Steve..hasta el momento ^^U 

**MeierDracul****:** haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para actualizar lo mas pronto posible, en cuanto a lo de marina o Umi  pues..... no tengo ni idea si ponerla de pareja con Ascot o con Clef... aunque podria poner un triangulo amoroso jijij ~ risa picara ~  y pues cualquier opinión sobre a quien de los dos pongo ¡sera bienvenida! ~ Kaoru levantando las manos al cielo en señal de agradecimiento y suplica con musica angelical de fondo ~

**Ceres:** muchas gracias por decirme eso, significa que voy en buen camino, jaja, y en cuanto a Lucy y Latis pues te digo claramente que se va a centrar mas en ellos dos, son mi pareja favorita, asi que no te preocupes por eso y espero que sigas leyendo mi historia jeje si no es mucha molestia, es para saber que por lo menos alguien la lee  

**Lourdes Ariki:** pues si creo que tendré que satisfacerme con la idea de que tendré un review cada dia, pero es mejor que nada ^^U, En cuanto a la reccion de Latis que tendrá cuando se entere de que tiene hijos..¡Y MELLIZOS MAS ENCIMA!...... pues creeme, te vas a sorprender, jaja , pero te dejare con las ganas por que en este capitulo no esta JAJAJA~ risa malévola ~ y en cuanto a la edad pues te dire que tienen dos años pero eso se confimara en futuros capitulos..

Pues era eso ahora los dejo con el Fic.... ahhhh y estan invitados a dejarme aguno que otro review plissss? 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 2**

"La Separación"

Luego que ese rayo de luz iluminara a las 5 personas que estaban en la torre de Tokio, fueron transportadas al lugar que nunca pudieron olvidar durante tanto tiempo 

**Marina**: AHH!!!, ¡¡nos caemos!!......... - viendo el suelo y sujetándose el vestido al cuerpo- ¡¡NOS VAMOS A MATAR!! 

**Anaís**: ¡Tranquila Marina!, ¡Vas a asustar a Stephany y Steve!

**Stephany**: ¡¡¡MAMI!!! - grito (n/a: pobrecita ^^U, cualquiera le daría un ataque saber que se pueden matar) en brazos de Anaís  - ¡¿donde esta Steve?!

**Lucy**: ¡¡Steve!!, ¡dame la mano rápido! - grito Lucy a su lado izquierdo viendo a un copia en miniatura de Latis (n/a: que lindo! ^^) 

**Steve**: - solo tomo la mano de su madre sin decir nada más y luego la abrazo muy fuerte - ¿nos vamos a morir? - pregunto inocente mirando al rostro de su madre (n/a: ya sabemos a quien salio ^^U)

**Lucy**: no Steve, no moriremos, ¡¿CIERTO MARINA?! ¬¬ - miro a su amiga amenazadoramente 

**Marina**: AHHH? , ¿QUE? - dijo sin entender nada por estar cayendo a más de 5.000 metros de altura, pero luego entendió - "los niños" - pensó rápidamente - Claro solo es la emoción de caer a mas de 5.000 metros de altura - dijo sarcásticamente pero los niños no entendieron 

**Anaís**: Creo que estamos en problemas.. 

**Marina**: ¿EN SERIO?, valla no me había dado cuenta - dijo burlándose - ¡¿EN DONDE ESTA FYURA CUANDO SE LE NECESITA!!? 

**Anaís**: lo digo por eso que viene a nosotros - digo apuntando a su derecha haciendo que todas las miradas se dirigieran hacia allá

En efecto, un gran rayo de luz negro iba directamente hacia ellas a gran velocidad, atrapándolas en una burbuja  que adentro era un extraño sitio oscuro donde solamente estaban ellas, dejando a Lucy al medio de Anaís y Marina

**Anaís**: - parándose y tomando a Stephany en brazos- ¿en donde estamos? - dijo mirando a su alrededor

**Lucy**: -levantándose- no lo se, no se puede ver nada.....¡Steve! ¿Dónde esta Steve? - viendo a su alrededor

**Marina**: aquí - dijo ya levantada y viendo un niño a su lado parado también - este lugar es extraño... esta  presencia.... me es familiar en algo

**Voz**: vaya..... no pensé que fueran tan listas  - dijo una voz fría

**Marina**: ¿Quién eres? - mirando desesperadamente a su alrededor igual que sus compañeras - ¿en donde estas?, da la cara cobarde - dijo enojada

**Voz**: cuida tus palabras, guerrera mágica del agua, no sabes con quien estas hablando, no te conviene hacerme enojar

**Marina**: pues lo sabría, si me digieras quien eres - dijo sarcásticamente 

**Voz**: todo a su tiempo 

**Lucy**: ¿se puede saber que quieres de nosotros? - pregunto  indiferentemente

**Voz**: pues si, necesito algo de ustedes, o más bien alguien de ustedes  - dijo riéndose sarcásticamente 

**Anaís**: a que te refieres con eso, por favor explícate - exigió 

**Voz: "_Aquella persona que su Luz resplandece mas que las otras,_**

_         **será**** la elegida por el mal para destruir lo que ella misma a creado,**_

****

**_        su destino es ser cubierta por su misma oscuridad, y nacerá del fondo de ella,_**

****

**_       un ser lleno de maldad, rodeada de tinieblas, tomando el control de sus pensamientos, _**

****

**_      acciones y sentimientos.. Destruyendo todo lo que ella alguna vez amo."_**__

**Lucy**: ¿Qué significa todo eso? ¿Qué... - pero fue interrumpida al aparecer un sombra con forma humana

**Voz**: es hora de la venganza.. - y dicho eso la sombra apunto con su mano a la dirección de Anaís y Stephani 

**Lucy**: ¡CUIDADO ANAIS! - grito 

De la mano de aquella sombra salia una ráfaga de color negro que se dirigía en dirección hacia Anaís y lo que causo que ella saliera de aquella esfera a toda velocidad  junto con Stephani  pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que la sombra estaba haciendo lo mismo con Marina. Ella instintivamente tomo a Steve en sus brazos para que no le pasara nada y salio en dirección  contraria a la de Anaís

**Lucy** : ¡MARINA! -  grito desesperada

**Voz** : no te preocupes guerrera mágica... pronto sabrás lo que te depara el futuro - empezó a reírse mientras apuntaba a Lucy igual que con sus amigas 

**Lucy**:  ¡AHHH! - grito mientras se cubría con sus brazos de la ráfaga expulsándola en otra dirección  que la de Marina o Anaís 

**Voz**: Muy pronto nos volveremos a ver.....pequeña Lucy 

Desde las tierras de Céfiro se podía ver en el suelo una esfera negra que de repente expulso tres rayos negros en distintas direcciones que iban descendiendo 

**En el Castillo de Céfiro....**

**Presea**: Clef?, estas bien? - pregunto  preocupada al ver la reacción de este 

**Clef**: Presea.... Pude sentir una energía familiar.... era de las Guerreas Mágicas...Han vuelto 

**Presea: **¿que?, ¿estas seguro de eso Clef?

**Clef: **si.... pero no se donde están ahora.. una extraña energía las cubrió y no me deja ver en donde están..

**Presea:** entonces  iré por ellas 

**Clef**: no.. mejor dile a todos que se junten en el salón principal.. que es una emergencia 

**Presea**: como tu digas Clef - se retira rápidamente

**Clef**: creo que Céfiro de nuevo esta en problemas.. - dijo en un susurro 

**Después de un rato todos estaban en el salón principal**

**Ráfaga: **¿Qué sucede Guru Clef?

**Clef**: los he llamado para darles buenas y malas noticias para todos 

**Paris**: ¿y que son esta vez?

**Clef**: la buena noticia es que las guerreras mágicas en vuelto, hace un rato pude sentir sus presencias en Céfiro 

**Paris**: ¿Significa que Anaís esta aquí en Céfiro? - pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro

**Clef**: así es, no solo ella sino que también Lucy y Marina

**Caldina**: lastima que Latis y Ascot estén fuera de Céfiro por un tiempo, seguro les hubiera encantado verlas - dijo triste

**Ráfaga**: no te pongas triste, ellos no tardaran en venir y las podrán ver, igual que tú - le dijo un la abrazo por la cintura 

**Presea**: ¿y cuales son las malas noticias, Clef? - dijo suavemente, no quería arruinar el momento de felicidad pero necesitaba saberlo 

**Clef**: pues.. una mala noticia es que no se donde están en este momento

**Paris**: ¿Qué estas queriendo decir con eso? , ¿Qué acaso no mandaste a Fyula para que las fuera a buscar? - dijo serio y su sonrisa había desaparecido 

**Clef**: pues eso iba a hacer cuando una extraña presencia las absorbió antes que la mandara asiéndome ahora imposible saber donde están

**Caldina**: ¿o sea que pueden estar en cualquier parte de Céfiro?

**Clef**: así es Caldina y talvez no estén las tres juntas, puede que esa extraña presencia las aya separado 

**Ráfaga**: dime Guru Clef, ¿esa presencia era maligna? - pregunto preocupado

**Clef**: así temo, por eso dije que talvez las aya separado 

**Paris**: - indignado- pues yo iré si o si a buscar a Anaís - dijo mientras se marchaba a la puerta

**Clef**: - cerrando las puertas con magia- espera Paris, aun no termino 

**Paris**: pues hazlo rápido para poder irla a buscar - dijo enojado

**Clef**: así? Y me puedes decir como la vas a buscar? Puede estar en cualquier lugar de Céfiro - dijo sonriéndole 

**Paris**: pues... Pues.. - pensando - .... Pues como sea .. usare mis instintos - dijo orgulloso 

**Ráfaga**: te refieres a esos instintos que seguiste y que te llevaron casi a la muerte - dijo divertido

**Paris**: - sonrojado - ¡eso fue mala suerte!, además estoy vivo, o no?

**Ráfaga**: pues eso fue gracias a que Latis te salvo a vida 

**Paris**: ¡pues no necesitaba su ayuda! - mintió - yo pude salvarme solo

**Ráfaga**: si claro, sin espada y sin nada, apunto de caerte a un precipicio con un monstruo -  dijo sarcásticamente  

**Clef**: bueno basta - dijo para calmar esa discusión - lo otro que me temo es que haya una nueva amenaza para Céfiro

**Presea**: estas seguro?

**Clef**: eso me temo, esa presencia es muy poderosa y de seguro se trae algo entre manos 

**Ráfaga**: y que haremos con las guerreras mágicas?

**Clef**: pues lo mejor es que ellas regresen por su cuenta- miro la cara de enfado de Paris - pero podemos revisar los alrededores del castillos si es que es encuentran cerca 

**Ráfaga**: esta bien, ordenare enseguida que patrullen los alrededores y que nos avisen de cualquier cosa fuera de lo común 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	3. La llegada de Anais al castillo

Holap he vuelto!! ^_^, tengo que cumplir mi promesa de terminar el fic y no dejarlo a la mitad, jeje

Sorry por demorare tanto pero a mi hermano mayor se le ocurrió la idea de formatear el PC ¬¬, ¡y si decirle a nadie! _, y por eso se borraron todos los capítulos que tenia T.T

En fin, lo bueno es que llegue con otro jeje

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo********2**

****

"La llegada de Anaís al Castillo"

**En el planeta Autozam………**

**Zaz**: ¡ ehh Geo!, ¿Dónde esta Geo? – accionando un intercomunicador - ¿Geo?, ¿Geo me escuchas?................¡¡¡¡GEO!!! – grito por el comunicador   

**Geo**: ¡¡¡QUE!!, de hace rato que estoy escuchándote – le recrimino 

**Zaz**: - apenado- lo siento Geo, pero es que te necesitamos en la sala de control, es urgente 

**Geo**: ¿de que se trata esta vez? 

**Zaz**: es una llamada de Céfiro, Guru Clef esta en línea

**Geo**: ¿¡Quien!?

**Zaz**: ¡Guru Clef! 

**Geo**: Ahh………… ¡oye!, no me grites mira que soy mayor que tú, niño

**Zaz**: pues seré chico pero no sordo ¬¬

**Geo**: ¿Qué? …… Ahhh ¡no seria sordo si no estuviera en la sala de maquinas! _

**Zaz**: bueno, bueno, pero ¿vas a venir, o no?

**Geo**: Si ya voy……..estoy en 5 minutos aya 

**Zaz**: ok, ahh oye Geo, ¿en donde esta Latis ahora? de seguro también le interesara lo que tengan que decir en Céfiro

**Geo**: ¿Latis? ……pues la última vez que lo vi fue en la mañana, me dijo que se iba a estar en la sala de entrenamiento, tú sabes, según él para despejar su mente 

**Zaz**: ah de acuerdo, me contactare con él enseguida, cambio y fuera – desconecta la transmisión y empieza otra hacia el cuarto de entrenamiento - ¿Latis?, ¿me escuchas?

**Latis**: si Zaz, ¿Qué sucede? 

**Zaz**: tenemos una transmisión de Guru Clef, desde el planeta Céfiro y creí que te interesaría

**Latis**: ¿ya le avisaste a Geo?

**Zaz**: yep, viene en camino

**Latis**: de acuerdo, nos vemos aya, cambio y fuera – (n/a: que comunicativo el niño ^^U, pero en mi fic aun conserva su carácter………de acuerdo lo haré "un poco" mas comunicativo, solo un poco ¬¬)

**En el planeta Cizeta………………**

**Tatra**: bueno creo que eso ha sido todo, joven Ascot, con esto nuestros planetas estarán más unidos 

**Ascot**: es cierto princesa Tatra, con  este tratado nuevo de intercambio de bienes tendremos más lazos que nos unen como alianza

**Tatra**: así será, apropósito joven Ascot ¿Por qué no se queda por hoy en Cizeta?

**Ascot**: muchas gracias, pero preferiría irme hoy a Céfiro, no es que no me guste estar aquí, sino que siento algo……… creo que algo paso o pasará en Céfiro y me gustaría esta all

**Tatra**: que lastima T_T, me hubiese gustado mucho que se quedará hoy joven Ascot 

**Tata**: - Interrumpiendo la conversación - ¡hermana!, ¡Ascot! , nos acaba de llevar un mensaje desde el planeta Céfiro de Guru Clef

**Tatra**: ¡Que bueno! ^^, desde hace tiempo que no hablábamos con Guru Clef – dijo alegremente  

**Ascot**: Espero que no sean noticias malas 

**Tata**: muy bien, lo pondré en pantalla – aparece el mensaje en una habitación 

**Mensaje**: _"Princesas de Cizeta, les habla Guru Clef desde el planeta de Céfiro. El motivo de este mensaje es para informarles tanto a ustedes como a Ascot de los recientes hechos ocurridos en el planeta. Hay buenas y malas noticias, las buenas son, que han llegado a Céfiro las Legendarias Guerreras Mágicas pero lo malo que una extraña energía que las ha separado y no me deja saber la posición exacta de donde están, y también nos hemos enterado que esa misma energía podría amenazar a Céfiro, en cualquier, espero contar con su ayuda si fuese necesario, para el bien del planeta. También necesito que Ascot regrese lo mas pronto posible, necesitamos de su ayuda. Muchas gracias" _– Fin mensaje   

**Ascot**: bueno creo que me tendré que ir, fue un placer estar aquí – dijo agradecido – 'espero que Marina este bien' 

**En las cercanías del castillo……………**

Anaís estaba tirada en el suelo en unos prados, tenia abrazada a la pequeña Stephani en sus brazos

**Anaís**: Steph, ¿estas bien?

**Stephani**: si – dijo tímidamente aun abrazando a Anaís – ¿dónde estamos tía Anaís?

**Anaís**: estamos en Céfiro ^^ - sonriéndole y mirándola – un lugar muy hermoso 

**Steph**: ¿enserio? – mirándola curiosa – podrías mostrármelo tía?

**Anaís**: por supuesto ^^ - sonríe y se levanta con Stephany en brazos. Mira y ve al castillo muy cerca de ahí – ven, iremos primero al castillo, hay talvez nos espere gente

**Steph**: ¿habían venido antes aquí con mami? – inocentemente (n/a: por eso me encantan los niños ^^, lastima que crecen ¬¬)

**Anaís**: pues si – empezando a caminar en dirección al castillo – hemos venido dos veces con tu madre, con esta es la tercera

**Steph**: Céfiro……-susurrando. Luego piensa un rato - ¿Tía Anaís?

**Anaís**: ¿si?

**Steph**: ¿aquí vive mi papi? 

**Anaís**: - se detiene drásticamente al oír esa pregunta – 'no le puedo decir nada todavía, no le puedo decir quien es su padre, eso lo tiene que hacer Lucy' – pensó un rato

**Steph**: ¿tía Anaís esta bien?

**Anaís**: ahh si ^^U, pues la verdad por que dices eso? – tratando de sacarle información  y empezando a caminar de nuevo

**Steph**: pues porque mami nos dijo que en un lugar llamado Céfiro se encontraba papi, era un lugar muy lejos 

**Anaís**: pues si, Céfiro es un lugar donde muy pocas personas pueden venir

**Steph**: pero dime tía, ¿esta aquí mi papi?

**Anaís**: 'creo que le diré un poco' – medito rápidamente – mmmmm sip, tu padre esta aquí 

**Steph**: - le brillan sus ojitos violetas – me gustaría conocerlo! ^^ - grita feliz

**Anaís**: todo a si tiempo Stephany – sonriéndole – 'es igualita a su madre ^^U'

**Steph**: ¿Cuánto falta tía Anaís?

**Anaís**: un poco, aguanta un rato ^^

**En el planeta Autozam……….**

**Clef**: ………..y las buenas noticias son que las guerreras han llegado a Céfiro

**Latis**: Lucy……… – susurro rápidamente - ¿están en el castillo ahora?

**Clef**: no……- en tono triste- la misma aura que les conté las cubrió y no me dejo saber nada mas de ellas, no se si están juntas o separadas

**Latis**: voy enseguida para allá – mira a Geo- ¿no te molesta?

**Geo**: ¡claro que no Latis! – sonriéndole – necesitas ver a Lucy, no?

**Latis**: gracias – con una *pequeña* sonrisa y partió a tomar una nave con rumbo a Céfiro, las mas rápida

**Geo**: creo que le llego fuerte el amor a ese- para si mismo – bueno muchas gracias Guru Clef por avisarnos, estaremos en contacto  -le corta luego que Clef se despidiera

**Devuelta con Anaís……………**

**Steph**: tía Anaís, tengo hambre T.T

**Anaís**: mmmm veré que puedo hacer, ok?

**Steph**: OK!!! – alegre

**Anaís**: 'es muy alegre ^^' – caminan hasta que ven a un soldado y Anaís se acerca a el

**Anaís**: disculpe señor, pero podría llevarnos al castillo?

**Soldado**: y para que seria? – luego la mira y la reconoce - ¡¿Usted es Anaís, la guerrera mágica del aire?!

**Anaís**: Así es ^^U

**Soldado**: al fin!!! – Aliviado – las hemos estado buscando por todo los alrededores del castillo, el Señor Guru Clef las esta esperando – luego le indica la que siga- por favor sígame 

**Anaís**: encantada ^^

**En el castillo luego de un rato…………………**

El la sala del trono. Latis corría hacia allá tanto como le daban sus pies

**Latis**: - entra a la sala y ve a Paris, Caldina y Clef – estoy aquí, llegue tan rápido como pude

**Caldina**: veo que tienes muchas ganas de ver a Lucy ^^ - bromeando

**Latis**: y tu que crees ¬¬U

**Caldina**: hey calma!¬¬, solo era una broma, estas demasiado tenso ^^

**Ferio**: y nos tienes noticias Clef? – entrando en la conversación

**Ráfaga**: ¡OIGAN! – grita interrumpiendo y entrando en la sala del trono – tengo noticias positivas ^^

**Caldina y Ferio:** ¿Cuáles? – sonriendo y acorralándolo

**Ráfaga**: Ferio ¬¬……….si no me sueltas no lo podré decirlo

**Paris**: Ups, sorry ^^

**Ráfaga**: como les iba diciendo ¬¬ - mirando amenazadamente a Paris luego mira a Clef – recibí un informe de un soldado el la ala este que había encontrado una guerrera mágica

**Latis y Paris**: ¿¡A cual!? – gritando

**Ráfaga**: a la guerrera del viento, Anaís ^^

**Paris**: ¡¡¡¡¡¡SI!!!!!!! ¡Gane! – mirando a Latis que lo miraba con enojo – digo……es fantástico que este ella ^^U

**Latis**: - un poco enojado -  y cuanto tardara en venir?

**Paris**: para que te interesa ¬¬, ¡yo debería preguntar eso! – un poco enojado

**Latis**: pus por no lo haces, además lo hago para que así ella nos diga donde estén Marina y Lucy ¬¬

**Ráfaga**: no mucho, llegara dentro de media hora

**Paris**: Siiiiiiiiiiii que bueno! ^^

**Ráfaga**: les avisare cuando llegue, estaré en la entrada – se retira

**Clef**: bueno, solo nos queda esperar- mira a cada uno – solo ella nos podrá responder que fue los que les paso 

**En la entrada del castillo………**

**Anaís**: disculpe señor – lo mira- ¿pero cuanto falta?

**Guardia**: tranquila señorita Anaís, ya llegamos – mostrándole la entrada del castillo

**Anaís**: que bueno! – mira a Steph - ¿oíste Steph?, pronto podrás comer ^^

**Steph**: sii!!!!!

Entran al castillo y ven a Ráfaga cerca

**Ráfaga**: ¡Hasta que llegan!- mira a Anaís – un placer verte de nuevo Anaís

**Anaís**: lo mismo digo

**Ráfaga**: - mira a Steph- dime Anaís, ¿quien es ella? 

**Anaís**: 'Upss, que le digo, no se me ocurrió que ellos preguntarían por Steph' – pensó rápido y luego contesto – ella vino con nosotros ^^U, desde Tokio

**Ráfaga**: ah – sin dejar de mirarla

**Steph**: ¿Anaís, quien es el? – apuntándolo con su dedito(n/a: que linda ^^)

**Ráfaga**: yo soy Ráfaga – se inclina ante Anaís y Steph - ¿y como se llama usted, pequeña damisela? – sonríe

**Steph**: -se baja de los brazos de Anaís – me llamo Stephany – se toma ambos lados de su vestido blanco como una dama y le devuelve la sonrisa – un placer señor Ráfaga

**Ráfaga**: solo llámame Ráfaga ^^

**Steph**: ok, pero tu me llamaras Steph, ok? – sonríe mirándolo a los ojos

**Ráfaga**: 'esos ojos……….tengo la impresión de haberlos visto antes…..' – deja de mirarla  para ver a Anaís – me retiro, iré a visarles a los demás

**Steph**: pero tengo hambre! T.T 

**Ráfaga**: de acuerdo – mira al guardia – llévela a la pequeña a la cocina – mira a Anaís - ¿la vas a acompañar?

**Anaís**: no, quiero ver a los demás, además no tengo hambre ^^

**Ráfaga**: de acuerdo – mira de nuevo al guardia – llévela a la cocina y luego la lleva a la sala del trono, ¿de acuerdo?

**Guardia**: como ordene comandante Ráfaga, ven conmigo pequeña

**Steph**: si! – se va su lado y mira de vuelta – luego nos vemos Anis y Rafi! ^^ - toma la mano del guardia y se van a las cocinas 

**Anaís**: ¿Anis?

**Ráfaga**: ¿Rafi?

**Anaís**: creo que mejor vamos a ver a los demás ^^U

**Ráfaga**: si tienes razón, vamos

Ambos se van al salón del trono

**Mientras que en dicho salón…………..**

**Paris**: ¡Ya no aguanto mas! Ù_Ú, ¿¡Cuánto mas se demoraran!? – impaciente (n/a: no se cacha ¬¬)

**Latis**: cálmate quieres ¬¬, le vas a hacer un hoyo al piso si sigues dando vueltas en circulo

**Paris**: ja ja, no estoy de humor para tus chistes Latis – a punto de estallar - ¡no vez que la mujer que mas amo esta en Céfiro y no la puedo ver?

**Latis**: - enojadísimo por aquel comentario - ¿¡PERO POR LO MENOS SABES QUE ESTA BIEN, NO COMO YO QUE NO TENGO NI IDEA DONDE ESTA LUCY!?

**Clef**: Ya basta ambos, pronto se sabrá todo (que forma de reconfórtalos ¬¬)

**Paris**: lo. lo siento mucho Latis – apenado – perdí el control

**Latis**: …………….. – sin mirarlo 

En ese mismo instante entran Anaís y Ráfaga al salón

**JAJAJA SORRY POR DEJARLOS AHÍ PERO ESQUE SI NO LO ACORTABA SE ME IRIA TODO LA ACCION Y MISTERIO JEJE**

**SORRY POR NO RESPONDER ESPECIFICAMENTE CADA REVIEW PERO SE LES AGRADECE IGUAL **

**¡Y ESTOY MUY APENADA POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO ANTES!  T.T**

****


	4. Marina Perdida

**Nota: ¡Lo siento! ¡de veras lo siento! TT. Lamento no haber actualizado antes pero no encontraba los archivos U**

**Ceres: **bien, tengo que decirte…¡que tu deseo se ha cumplido! o algo de él U. Aquí saldrá algo de Lucy y sobre su paradero .

**Lourdes Ariki**: bien, ahora no me retrasare mas. SORRY

**Jeannette: **bien, me alegra que te guste, espero que la sigas

Sabrina : bien, sorry por tenerte intrigada, pero no tuve tiempo, aparte de no encontrar los archivos U

**-------------------------------**

****

**Capitulo 4:**

**"Marina perdida"**

En las cercanías de un misterioso pero peligroso bosque, una chica de largos cabellos azulados estaba en el piso inconsciente teniendo un pequeño bulto aferrado a ella fuertemente. Su cabello caía sobre su rostro, dejando en incógnito su identidad.

**Marina**: ¿Dónde……donde estoy? – repetía al momento de levantar su torso sin dejar al busto de sus manos

**Steve**: ¿tía Marina? – pregunto el niño de ojos violetas a la chica de cabellos azulados - ¿Dónde estamos?

**Marina**: no……no lo se tampoco pequeño – dijo calmada par no asustar al pequeño

Marina y el niño observaron su alrededor. Habían millones de extraños árboles alrededor de ellos, era misterioso, lianas y mas especias de plantas lo conformaban.

**Steve**: tía….¿donde esta mamá? – pregunto observando los alrededores buscando a su madre

**Marina**: creo que debe haber llegado en otro lugar de Céfiro

**Steve**: ¿Céfiro? – confundido

**Marina**: Así se llama este lugar, este es el planeta Céfiro, el cual tu madre, Anaís y yo salvamos una vez del mal- contesto la ex-guerrera de agua recordando sus aventuras vividas

**Steve**: ¿y la veremos de nuevo?  - dijo aferrándose a ella con temor de no volverla a ver mas

**Marina**: ¡por supuesto! No digas eso, encontraremos a tu mama muy pronto – ve el alrededor – pero primero necesitamos saber donde estamos

**Steve**: parece ser un bosque

**Marina**: El bosque del silencio……

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En una extraña parte de Céfiro, donde ninguna persona había estado antes, se encontraba una mujer de cabellos rojos como el fuego tirada en el suelo

**Lucy**: ¿en…donde me…encuentro? – dijo mientras veía a su alrededor

No gozaba de ninguna fuente de vida, las praderas hermosas que vio cuando llegaron había desaparecido, convirtiéndose en campos secos de tristeza.

**Lucy**: se parece al céfiro de antes…… - recordando el planeta cuando buscaba un pilar

**Voz**: ¿es triste verdad? – hablo una voz en la mente de la chica

**Lucy**: ¿Quién eres? – viendo por todos lados buscando el dueño de la voz

**Voz**: ¿te recuerda algo esto? – pregunto ignorando la pregunta de la chica

**Lucy**: si…… me recuerda al mundo cuando gobernaba Debonair

**Voz**: ¿verdad? Es algo deprimente, pero esto ocurre por que esta parte de céfiro necesita un pilar

**Lucy**: ¿un pilar?

**Voz**: así es, estas en la parte sur de céfiro, este lugar necesita un pilar para que vuelva a brillar como antes

**Lucy**: pero yo abolí el sistema dejando a todos los cefirianos como pilares

**Voz**: ¿y crees que cada uno de los cefirianos es digno de ser un pilar?

**Lucy**: ¿Por qué los dices?

**Voz**: ¿crees realmente que todos los cefirianos tienen corazones puros y mucha fuerza de voluntad como para sostener el planeta?

**Lucy**: yo………no lo se

**Voz**: por eso, el pilar debe ser puro y fuerte, pero al elegir personas sin esas características………pronto céfiro se autodestruirá por ellos mismo

**Lucy**: eso….no es cierto

**Voz**: mira a tu alrededor, ¿vez como se esta expandiendo la tristeza de este lugar? Eso es producto de que Céfiro necesita de vuelta a su pilar legítimo………al que él eligió durante la última vez

Lucy esta atónita, por su culpa, por su estúpida irresponsabilidad Céfiro estaba muriendo de nuevo, aquel planeta que amaba tanto como su propia vida para que fuera hermoso

**Voz**: vuelve ha ser el pilar………

**Lucy**: ¿pero como? – estaba decidida, no dejaría que el planeta muriese por su culpa

**Voz**: el planeta te necesita de vuelta……

**Lucy**: ¿pero como lo hago? Si yo abolí el sistema del pilar

**Voz**: eso tiene solución……mi pequeña Lucy

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Anaís y Ráfaga acababan de llegar a la sala donde todos estaban reunidos

**Anaís**: Un placer volverlos a ver a todos – saludo educadamente refiriéndose a cada uno

**Caldina**: ¡ANAÍS! – va con ella y la abraza fuertemente - ¡Te eche tanto de menos!

**Anaís**: yo también Caldina U, pero no es necesario que me abrases tan fuerte

**Caldina**: lo lamentó……es que no supe controlarme… - se disculpo apenada

**Presea**: ¡Anaís!

**Anaís**: ¿Presea?

**Presea**: si soy yo – parándose frente a ella por un tiempo, pero luego no aguanto y se tiro a abrazarla - ¡te eche tanto de menos!

**Anaís**: yo igual presea…yo igual

En ese momento Paris se le acerca por la espalda, abrazándola de la cintura y acercándose a su oído

**Paris**: te eche mucho de menos……

**Anaís**: Paris………yo también – finaliza con una felicidad perdida durante mucho tiempo en ella

**Clef: **bienvenida guerrera mágica del viento – saludo inclinándose ante Anaís – un honor tenerte de vuelta con nosotros

**Anaís**: lo mismo digo Guru Clef – dijo ya soltada de Paris – es un sueño volver a estar en Céfiro……¿y están Marina o Lucy aquí?

**Clef:** lamento decirte esto Anaís, pero ni Marina ni Lucy han llegado a aquí – dijo triste – Cuando llegaron una extraña presencia las cubrió haciéndome imposible de saber sus ubicaciones en el planeta, de verdad lo ciento

**Anaís**: no es tu culpa Guru Clef – dijo animándolo

En ese momento, Latis decide ir a saludarla, ya que estaba esperando el momento indicado

**Latis**: un honor tenerte de vuelta……Anaís – dijo arrodillándose frente a ella

Anaís en ese momento no puede evitar pensar en aquel niñito idéntico a él, su hijo.

**Anaís**: 'Si supieras Latis…' – pensó recordando a Steve – igualmente Latis – en ese momento ella decidió que seria mejor contar los que les había ocurrido anteriormente – chicos…tengo que contarles algo, algo sobre esa extraña presencia que sintió Guru Clef

Al decir esas palabras Anaís llamo la atención de cada uno de las personas presentes

**Anaís**: cuando llegamos a Céfiro, una extraña presencia nos rodeo. En ella de repente salio una extraña sombra…

**Clef:** ¿una sombra?

**Anaís**: si tenia el aspecto de una sombra humana; después de eso, ésta nos dijo unas frases extrañas y luego me expulso primero de la esfera negra……y de ahí no supe mas de ellas, solo que desperté en unas praderas

**Clef: **ya veo……. – pensado en cada palabra que había dicho la guerrera

**Latis**: dime Anaís…puedes recordar las palabras que te dijo esa sombra

**Anaís**: lo siento – dijo agachando la cabeza – estaba tan asustada que no le puse atención a ellas

**Voz**: yo si me acuerdo……. – dijo una voz muy dulce proveniente de la puerta principal – me acuerdo perfectamente……

**Clef**: ¿Quién es ella? – viendo a la niña de la mano del guardia que acababa de entrar

**Anaís**: Steph…… - susurro sin darse cuenta, pero solo una persona pudo escucharla

**Soldado**: comandante Ráfaga, aquí esta la niña – luego la deja al lado de Anaís, la cual la toma en brazos, ocultando su rostro en su pecho – con su permiso, me retiro, tengo que hacer guardia

**Ráfaga**: vaya tranquilo

**Paris**: ¿y bien? ¿Quién es ella? – viendo curioso la relación de su guerrera con la niña

**Latis**: ¿se llama Steph, no? – pregunto dudando al pensar que había escuchado mal

**Anaís**: así es, ella viene conmigo, se llama Stephany – aclaro la joven

**Presea**: ¿o sea vino desde el Mundo Místico? – pregunto confundida, al igual que los demás

**Anaís**: Así es, ella vino con nosotras – dijo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo

**Caldina**: mmm………… - observando a la niña en los brazos de Anaís - ¿es mi imaginación, o esa niña se parece mucho a Lucy? – viendo la cabellera rojiza de la niña

**Paris**: a hora que lo dices……si y mucho

**Anaís**: ¡es que es su pariente! – invento rápidamente y luego le susurra algo al oído a la pequeña – no digas que eres hija de Lucy, no por ahora, yo te avisare – y la niña asintió positivamente

**Latis**: bien, entonces……¿Stephany?

**Steph**: ¿si? – dando se vuelta para mirar a quien la llamaba

En ese momento se da cuenta que la niña tiene……unos ojos violetas……

**Latis**: ¿te acuerdas de lo que decía esa sombra? – dijo no tomándole importancia a lo anterior

**Steph**: ¡si! dijo lo siguiente…pongan atención – dijo la niñita muy  feliz – dijo  que aquella persona que su Luz resplandece mas que las otras, será la elegida por el mal para destruir lo que ella misma a creado……que su destino es ser cubierta por su misma oscuridad, y nacerá del fondo de ella, un ser lleno de maldad, rodeada de tinieblas, tomando el control de sus pensamientos,

acciones y sentimientos…… Destruyendo todo lo que ella alguna vez amo……

Guru Clef queda pensando en cada una de las palabras dichas por la niña.

**Latis**: muchas gracias pequeña – dijo haciéndole cariño en el pelo

En ese momento se siente un temblor por todo Céfiro, dejando preocupados a todos, pero más al mago

**Paris**: ¿que fue eso? – recuperándose de la caída y ayudando a Anaís con Steph a pararse

**Caldina**: no es normal que Céfiro tiemble

**Ráfaga**: la ultima vez que tembló fue……… cuando Céfiro necesitaba de un pilar – dijo tembloroso

**Presea**: esto no esta nada de bien……

**Latis**: ¿que pasa Guru Clef?

En ese momento todas las miradas se fijaron en el mago de Céfiro que estaba arrodillado en el piso

**Clef**: la corona…… - habla cansadamente

**Paris**: ¿que pasa con la corona?

**Clef**: la corona ha cambiando………siento un gran poder en ella – diciendo esto toca su anillo y pronuncia - ¡cuarto de la corona!

Y todos son transportados hasta dicha pieza


	5. Una nueva corona, un nuevo pilar

**Negación**: bien, como siempre, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo los uso para mi malvada y trastornada mente que necesita de ellos. Bien

**Ceres:** bien, gracias por decirme eso y bueno, lamento informarte que el encuentro Steph / Latis esta en el otro capitulo que viene. ¡pero no desesperes! ¡pronto veras mas acción y emoción!

**Sabrina**: muchas gracias y espero que lo sigas leyendo

****

**Capitulo 5:**

**"Una nueva corana, un nuevo pilar"**

Marina caminaba con Steve tomados de la mano por las espesuras del bosque del silencio. Sabía que estaban indefensos, ella no tenía ni su magia ni espada.

**Marina**: tenemos que tener cuidado Steve, este bosque es muy peligros

**Steve**: ¿peligroso?

**Marina**: si, aquí habitan criaturas peligros que nos podrían atacar… - pero paro de repente. Le estaba diciendo todo eso a un niño pequeño – _'Estúpida, lo único que causaré será asustarlo mas'_ – pensó rápidamente

**Steve**: no me voy asustar tía Marina – dijo en niño mirando a los ojos celestes de la guerrera de agua

**Marina**: ¿Cómo supiste lo que estaba pensando? – pregunto asombrada

**Steve**: ¿lo estabas pensando? Pero tú lo dijiste en voz alta – aclaro el niño también confundido

**Marina**: _'¿acaso podrá leer los pensamientos de las personas?'_

**Steve**: no lo se, nunca lo había echo

**Marina**: ¡de nuevo! ¿Cómo lo haces?

**Steve**: ¿el que?

**Marina**: me acabas de leer la mente de nuevo – confirmo la chica

**Steve**: ¿en serio? No me di cuenta, solo te escucho como si lo digieras en voz alta – contesto Steve

**Marina**: es extraño………¿y antes lo podías hacer?

**Steve**: no, esta es la primera vez que lo hago

En ese momento los chicos paran al sentir una sombra rondando cerca de ellos

**Marina**: esto no me gusta nada, nada de nada

En ese momento un monstruo se acerca a ellos con intenciones de matar a ambos. Marina en ese momento sale corriendo tomando al niño en brazos, pero lego de correr mucho, se tropieza con una roca

**Marina**: demonios…… ¡estúpido vestido! – dijo y luego ve como la criatura se le iba a tirar encima – bien, este es el fin

Pero vio como otro extraño monstruo empujo al enemigo y empezaron a pelear entre ellos

**Voz**: ¿estas bien Marina?

**Marina**: ¿Ascot?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el cuarto de la corona, todos estaban presentes mirando al mago confusos

**Paris**: ¿que pasa Guru Clef?

**Clef**: he sentido como la corona a cambiando

**Anaís**: ¿pero no que Lucy la había abolido para que cada uno de los cefirianos con su fuerza de voluntad mantuviera al planeta?

**Clef**: eso parecía…..pero la corona ha vuelto

**Ráfaga**: ¡eso es imposible! ¡no pudo haber vuelto!

**Presea**: Ráfaga tiene razón, eso no es posible

**Clef**: eso me gustaría cree pero mírenlo por ustedes mismo – en ese instante abre las puestas dejando ver la corona

**Caldina**: ¡imposible!

**Latis**: eso significa………

**Clef**: ……que céfiro quiere de vuelta a su pilar

**Anaís**: miren, no es la misma corona que antes – viendo al fondo de cuarto – esta cambiando

**Paris**: Anaís tiene razón, no es la misma que ocupaba mi hermana

Todos dirigieron la mirada a la nueva corona que empezaba a brillar

**_Bound_****_ at every limb by my shackles of fear/_**_ Atada a cada miembro por las trabas del miedo _

**_Lost_****_ from with in, pursuing the end/ _**_Perdida por dentro persiguiendo el final _

**Paris**: ¿que es eso? – pregunto escuchando la música

**Presea**: parece que alguien esta cantando

**_I fight for the chance to be lied to again/ _**_(Peleo por la oportunidad de ser mentida nuevamente) _

**_Sealed with lies through so many tears/ _**_(Sellada por mentiras mediante muchas lagrimas) _

**Ráfaga**: ¡miren la corona esta cambiando de nuevo!

**Caldina**: al parecer reacciona a la música que escuchamos

**_You_****_ will never be strong enough/ _**_(Nunca serás lo suficientemente fuerte) _

**_You_****_ will never be good enough/_**_ (Nunca serás lo suficientemente bueno) _

**_You were never conceived in love/ _**_(Nunca serás concebido con amor) _

**_You will not rise above/ _**_(Nunca te elevarás) _

****

**Anaís**: esa voz......... la he escuchado antes

**Clef**: ¿estas segura?

**_They'll_****_ never see/ _**_(Ellos nunca verán)****_

**_I'll never be/ _**_(Yo nunca seré) _

**_I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger/ _**_(Pelearé para alimentar mi hambre) _

**_Burning_****_ deep inside of me/ _**_(Que me quema por dentro)****_

****

**Anaís**: Si….pero no se adonde

**Presea**: La………la corona esta siendo rodeada por maldad……

**_But_****_ through my tears breaks a blinding light/ _**_(Pero a través de mis lágrimas atraviesa una luz cegadora) _

**_Birthing_****_ a dawn to this endless night/ _**_(Dando a luz el final de esta noche eterna) _

**_Arms_****_ outstretched, awaiting me/ _**_(Brazos abiertos me esperan)****_

**_An_****_ open embrace upon a bleeding tree/ _**_(Un abrazo abierto sobre el árbol sangrante) _

**Clef**: ¿segura Presea?

**Presea**: Si……y cada vez se hace mas fuerte, puedo sentirlo

**Anaís**: nosotros también

**_Rest_****_ in me and I'll comfort you/ _**_(Reposa sobre mí, te daré tranquilidad) _

**_I have lived and I died for you/ _**_(He vivido y muerto por ti)****_

**_Abide in me and I vow to you/ _**_(Quédate conmigo y te adoraré) _

**_I will never forsake you/_**_ (Nunca te abandonaré) _

**Anaís**: un momento........

**Paris**: ¿Anaís?

**_They'll never see/ _**_(Ellos nunca verán)****_

**_I'll never be/ _**_(Yo nunca seré) _

**_I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger/ _**_(Pelearé para alimentar mi hambre) _

**_Burning_****_ deep inside of me/ _**_(Que me quema por dentro)_

**Anaís**: La recuerdo………esa voz la recuerdo

**Steph**: es la de mamá……

En ese momento la corona deja de brillar mostrando una nueva, esta era de un color negro, donde antes era una esmeralda al centro, ahora solo había una piedra negra y los colgantes eran rojos oscuros; escarlata

La música también cesa, pero solo para dejar a otra hablar

**Voz**: Al fin Céfiro será mío………ahora que controlo al nuevo pilar…… - y se va, dejando a todos confundidos

**Caldina**: esto no se nada de bueno

**Clef**: no…...y me temo que viene lo peor

**Steph**: tía Anaís, ¿la escuchaste? – dijo de repente haciendo que todas sus miradas se fijaran en ellas

**Anaís**: si, la escuche – dijo sin importarle que pronto descubrirían un gran secreto sus amigos

**Steph**: mamá estaba sufriendo……lo pude sentir

**Anaís**: ¿Cómo?

**Steph**: ella cantaba con tristeza, lo sentí en su voz

**Paris**: ¿de que hablan ustedes dos? ¿Quién es tu mamá Stephany?

Anaís sabia que tendría que decir la verdad esta vez, ya no podía seguir ocultándolo

**Anaís**: la mamá de Steph es………es Lucy

Todos los presentes no podían creer lo que habían escuchado de la boca de la guerrera

**Paris**: ¿o sea? ¿o sea que ella es su hija? – mirando a la niña en brazos de su amada

**Ráfaga**: pensó el genio ¬¬, ¿que no escuchaste? Ella es la hija de Lucy, por lo tanto es su HIJA, tonto ¬¬

Latis no hablaba, solo miraba a la niña con tristeza. Pensaba que su querida guerrera mágica ya tenía a un hombre a su lado

**Anaís**: esa voz………la escuchamos antes……era la misma que nos dijo esas extrañas palabras en la esfera negra

**Clef**: ¿enserio? Esto no esta bien………creo que una nueva guerra vendrá a Céfiro

**Presea**: creo que lo mejor será buscar tanto a Lucy como Marina pronto

**Clef**: será lo mejor

**Caldina**: chicos………la corana se ha ido – dijo viendo el lugar donde supuestamente debería de estar la nueva corona

Esto deja a todos sorprendidos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Voz**: lo lograste – dijo la voz a la guerrera del fuego

**Lucy**: ¿crees que con eso volveré a ser el pilar? – dijo con amargura en su voz

**Voz**: por su puesto – aclaro – ahora este planeta esta a salvo gracias a ti

**Lucy**: eso espero……

De repente a los ojos de Lucy, la nueva corona estaba frente a ella

**Voz**: esta es tu nueva corona………con esta podrás traer la paz a Céfiro de nuevo

Lucy con solo tratar de tocarla, esta se movió y cubrió a la muchacha en un rayo de luz negra. Las ropas que traía la guerrera cambian drásticamente.

Un vestido negro tenia puesto, arriba era una especia de corsé que a la altura de sus caderas se anchaba drásticamente llegando a sus tobillos ( al estilo medieval pero no tan elevado; es como un falso); en su cuello estaba un medallón negro con una estrella de cinco puntas plateada; en cada una de sus muñecas estaban colocados un par de brazaletes negros con piedras plateadas en ellas; sus pies estaban usando unas sandalias negras que con unas cintas eran amarrados hasta sus rodillas; su pelo rojo como el fuego estaba suelto, sin ningún adorno el él excepto un pinche de una rosa negra abierta en el lado izquierdo de su cabellos; en sus orejas colgaban unos aros en forma de espiral del mismo color que la estrella en su cuello; y finalmente en su frente estaba el nuevo símbolo del pilar, la corona negra

**Lucy**: esto……no esta bien – y al instante se desmayo

**Voz**: eres tan inocente – dijo un hombre, que la sujet antes de caer – eres tan especial mi pequeña Lucy, darías todo por que este planeta este hermoso, no importando tu felicidad……


	6. Recuerdos dolorosos

****

**Capitulo 6:**

**"Recuerdos dolorosos"**

Latis se había dirigido a la fuente donde por primera vez había hablado con su querida Lucy

Se sentó en el borde de esta, sin dejar de pensar que su Lucy era feliz con otro hombre y no con él.

**Steph**: ¿Por qué estas triste? – pregunto la pequeña niña al frente de él

**Latis**: ¿Por qué piensas que estoy triste? – pregunto curioso

**Steph**: por que lo veo en tus ojos, ellos expresan tristeza

**Latis**: tal vez tengas razón

**Steph**: ¿y me vas a decir el por que estas triste?

**Latis**: no se……convénceme

**Steph**: mmm…… ¿y que quieres que haga? – pregunto con una sonrisa

**Latis**: _'se nota que es su hija, sonríen igual'_ – pensó al ver a la niña sonreír alegremente – Hazme reír

**Steph**: ¿reír? No creo que pueda lograrlo

**Latis**: ¿porque? ¿acaso ya te rindes?

**Steph**: no, pero veo en tu rostro que no sueles sonreír mucho, pero eso lo hace mas interesante – dijo dando pequeños saltitos de alegría

Latis al ver aquella niña, no pudo evitar sacar una pequeña sonrisa en él

**Steph**: ¡te reíste! ¿Vez que lo logre? – dijo feliz – ahora me tendrás que decir que es lo que te pone triste

En eso Steph con confianza se sienta en las piernas del hombre

**Steph**: ¿no te han dicho que es mejor decir lo que sientes antes de guardártelo?

**Latis**: ¿Por qué dices eso?

**Steph**: eso me lo dijo mamá, ella me dijo que es mejor que no guardes tanto dolor, sufrimiento en ti

**Latis**: ¿y sabes por que te lo dijo? – recordando que así fue como ella creo a Luz

**Steph**: por que puede crecer en ti una persona llena de rencores, pero que no era mala

**Latis**: ¿que no era mala? – arqueando una ceja

**Steph**: si, me dijo por que solamente esa persona lo único que necesitaba era amor por que solo tenía pensamientos negativos

**Latis**: veo que tu mamá es muy sabia

**Steph**: ¿tu la conoces? – pregunto de repente

**Latis**: si, yo la conozco pequeña

**Steph**: ¿cierto que es una gran persona?

**Latis**: la mejor de todas – dijo con tristeza

**Steph**: ¿es por mamá que estas así, no?

**Latis**: ¿Por qué piensas eso? – sorprendido

**Steph**: por que cuando lo dijiste estabas triste……… ¿acaso mamá te hizo daño?

**Latis**: nunca – dijo rápidamente mirando a la niña – nunca digas que tu mamá me hizo algo, ella no seria capaz de hacerle daño a nadie

**Steph**: lo se………pero también sé que es por ella por que estas triste………dime………… ¿acaso tu la querías?, ¿acaso tu la amabas?

**Latis**: si, aun la sigo queriendo y amando mas que nunca

**Steph**: ¿entonces………es por que soy su hija? ¿Por qué ella tiene hijos?

**Latis**: no, no digas eso,  yo quiero lo mejor para ella………aunque sea en los brazos de otro hombre……

Steph capto de inmediato por que el hombre estaba así, no pudo evitar sacar una sonrisa en sus labios

**Steph**: ¿acaso estas celoso de haya otro hombre en el corazón de mamá?

**Latis**: - sonríe al ver las intenciones de la niña- talvez, talvez si este celoso, pero sé que si lo eligió a él, fue por algo

**Steph**: ¿a quien?

**Latis**: a tu padre – extrañándose de que la niña no supiese

**Steph**: ¿a mi papá? – y ante esto la niña baja la mirada y dice en voz triste – yo nunca lo conoc

**Latis**: ¿y por que?

**Steph**: no lo se, mamá nunca estuvo con un hombre a su lado desde que recuerdo, ella siempre decía que papa estaba cuidándonos desde lejos

Latis solo pensaba en esas extrañas palabras de la niña, pero antes que le pudiese preguntar algo Caldina llego

**Caldina**: ¡así que aquí estas Steph! – dijo muy agitada - ¡te estuve buscando por todo el palacio!

**Steph**: ya voy tía Caldina – luego mira a Latis – espero que te sientas feliz, no me gusta verte triste

Y enseguida desapareció junto con Caldina que la tomaba de la mano

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Anaís, Paris, Presea y Guru Clef se encontraban en el salón principal

**Paris**: ¿Anaís? ¿te sientes bien?

**Anaís**: algo esta mal, algo esta realmente mal

**Clef**:¿ a que te refieres?

**Anaís**: el viento me lo dice, puedo escucharlo, pronto habrá desgracias en Céfiro

**Voz**: los mares también lo sienten – dijo una joven que entraba con la compañía de un joven y un niño dormido en brazos de ella

**Anaís**: ¡Marina! – grito su amiga al momento de verla y fue a abrazarla

**Marina**: cuidado Anaís, despertaras a Steve – dijo y ambas miraban al niño dormido en sus brazos

**Anaís**: Steve…… - susurra lentamente

**Paris**: ¡que bueno que estés de vuelta Marina!

**Marina**: lo mismo pienso, pero no lo hubiera logrado si Ascot no me ayudase

**Ascot**: la encontré en el bosque del silencio, mientras me dirigía al palacio

**Clef**: Marina ¿que era lo que decías?  - pregunto el mago mirando a la nueva cambiada guerrera mágica

**Marina**: los mares, océanos están sintiendo lo mismo, ellos me lo dicen, los ríos tiemblan ante la nueva amenaza que se acerca, los mares están agitados, nerviosos

**Clef**: ¿acaso pueden sentir los sentimientos de Céfiro?

**Marina**: no, yo solo siento lo que el agua me dice, toda fuente de agua me habla a través de mi corazón

**Anaís**: a mi solo puedo escuchar los vientos, el aire me trae noticias de todas partes

**Clef**: ya veo……están obteniendo nuevos poderes

**Paris**: ¿nuevos poderes?

**Clef**: si, Anaís, al ser la guerrera del viento, puede sentir lo que este de diga, puede sentir las ráfagas, todo respecto a su elemento y Marina, puede sentir lo mismo pero con las aguas, están unidas entre guerrera y su elemento

**Paris**: ¿entonces será el mismo caso que con Lucy?

**Clef**: no lo se

**Voz**: no, ella no puede hacer eso, todavía – respondió la voz del niño que acababa de despertar

**Marina**: ¿Cómo lo sabes Steve? – pregunto la guerrera al momento que soltaba y dejaba al niño en el suelo

**Steve**: no se……solo  lo sé – aclaro el niño

**Paris**: es……es……¿Latis? – pregunto al ver a la copia exacta del él

**Presea**: no, no es él, aunque se parecen mucho

**Clef**: es verdad, además su rostro no es el de Latis, el de él expresa pocos sentimientos, lo contrario de este

**Marina**: se llama Steve ¬¬, ok?

**Voz**: ¡STEVE! – grito al momento que entraron dos personas a la sala

**Steve**: ¡STEPH! – dijo y abrazo a su hermana dejando a algunos extrañados de que se conociesen

**Clef**: ¿se conocen?

**Steph**: si, como no lo voy a conocer

**Caldina**: ¿es Latis?

**Presea**: no, se parece pero no es

**Steph**: ¿has visto a mamá? No esta en el camino

**Steve**: no, solo nos encontramos con este joven – señalando a Ascot – que nos salvo la vida a mí y a tía Marina

En ese momento las dos últimas sombras de hombre que faltaban en la habitación se hacen presentes en ella

**Ráfaga**: hemos recibidos noticias que han habido diferentes desastres climatológicos

**Marina**: los mares……

**Anaís**: los vientos……

**Latis**: y el fuego – termino la frase

En ese momento tanto Latis como Steve se quedan frente a frente mirándose

**Paris**: ¡dios….son iguales! – mirando, al igual que todos los demás, a Latis y luego a Steve simultáneamente

Latis estaba impresionado, aquel niño era igual a él en su infancia.¿pero como era posible?

**Latis**: _'¿Por qué? ¿Porque se parece tanto a mi?'_

**Steve**: lo mismo digo – hablo primero el niño

**Latis**: ¿Cómo supiste que era lo que estaba pensando?

**Marina**: es una habilidad que acaba de adquirir – aclaro al ver la cara de confusión de todos – a mi también me sorprendió y mucho

**Steph**: ¿es verdad eso Steve? – pregunto su hermanita

**Steve**: es verdad – dijo sin apartar la  mirada de su padre

Latis de repente miro a la niña que le daba la mano al niño llamado Steve. Miro alternadamente cada detalle de ambos niños.

**Latis**: ¿Acaso………

**Voz**: Si………los dos son hermanos, ambos son mis hijos – hablo una voz fría detrás de Latis, que estaba de espaldas a la puerta

**Steph**: ¿ma-ma-mamá? – tartamudeo la niña al ver a aquella mujer tan parecida a su madre

**¡SI! ¡LUCY SE HIZO PRESENTE! ¿QUE PASARA?**

**Ceres:** ¡gracias por tus halagos! De verdad que me emocionan mucho. Espero que te este complaciendo en la historia. Pronto sucederán cosas... muy malas ¬¬. Jeje espero tu próximo review!

**Sabrina****:** ¡gracias por tu review! Y espero que sigas leyendo mi historia. Una de las pocas que hay en ff.


	7. Una cruda verdad

**Negación**: bien, como siempre, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo los uso para mi malvada y trastornada mente que necesita de ellos… bla bla y mas bla xD

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo 7:**

**"una cruda verdad"**

**Steph: **¿ma-ma-mamá? – tartamudeo la niña al ver a aquella mujer tan parecida a su madre

**Steve: **¿mamá¿Eres tú?

Todos se dieron vuelta, dirigiendo a la que una vez fue la guerrera del fuego. Llevaba las mismas vestimentas que la corona había elegido para ella.

**Voz**: a si es – dijo saliendo detrás de ella – les presento al nuevo pilar de Céfiro.

**Anaís: **¡tú! – Reconociendo la voz - ¡tú eres aquella sombra que nos separo!

**Voz**: así es, mi nombre es Daimon, soy hijo de Debonair – aclaro un muchacho de cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos

**Latis: **¡que le has hecho a Lucy! – viendo a la muchacha que sus ojos habían perdido ese brillo que la caracterizaba

**Daimon**: yo no le echo nada, espadachín, ella fue

**Paris: **¿estas diciendo que te creamos que Lucy se transformo ella misma en el pilar? No lo creo……

**Daimon: **¿no me creen? Guru Clef, diles a tus amigotes que lo que digo no son patrañas – mientras abrazaba a Lucy por la cintura

**Latis: **¡suéltala! – mientras desenvainaba su espada mágica

**Daimon: **¿Por qué no le dices Clef? – sin soltar al pilar

**Clef**: es verdad – aclaro y todos lo miraban extrañados – solo la misma Lucy pudo haber llamado de vuelta a la corona y llamarla para ser de nuevo el pilar

**Paris: **¡tal vez estuvo bajo su control! – y hizo lo mismo que Latis

**Clef: **¡NO! – mientras con su báculo paro a ambos espadachines antes de que ellos atacaran – no, ella no estuvo bajo su control – explico el mago sin bajar su báculo – Lucy lo debe de haber echo de corazón

**Daimon**: es cierto, ella eligió ser el pilar por que yo le mentí – dijo divertido el joven

**Marina: **¿Cómo pudiste¿Cómo pudiste engañarla?

**Daimon**: es tan sencillo, solo bastaba que le digiera que el planeta iba a morir de nuevo y ella acepto a cambio de salvar el planeta……aunque de cualquier manera, se hubiera muerto si no hubiera elegido

**Caldina: **¿a que te refieres?

**Daimon**: ella quiso lo mejor para el planeta dejando a cada uno de los cefirianos como pilar en cierta forma, pero eso solo causo que partes de céfiro muriese, y que yo naciera de nuevo

**Steph: **¿mama? – dijo la niña con lagrimas en sus ojos acercándose a la muchacha

**Lucy: **¿Quién eres? – Mientras retrocedía – no te me acerques

**Steph**: mama soy yo Stephany, tu hija

En ese momento algo parece salir del interior de Lucy

**Lucy: **¿que me pasa? – viendo como una sombra negrusca salía del interior de ella lo que la hizo caer inconsciente al piso

**Daimon: **¡Lucy! - luego mira a Steph fríamente - ¡Tú! Tú le hiciste algo a Lucy

**Steph**: yo no le hice nada- mientras retrocedía

**Latis**: no te atrevas a tocarla – grito pero no se podía mover de su lugar - ¿que pasa? No me puedo mover

**Paris**: yo tampoco

**Clef**: nadie puede, Daimon nos esta deteniendo

**Daimon**: pagaras caro por haberle hecho eso a nuestro nuevo pilar

Pero en momento que iba a atacarla las sombras que salían de Lucy se pusieron al frente de la niña protegiéndola del enemigo

**Voz: **¡no permitiré que dañes a mi hermana! – grito las sombras que tomaban la típica forma de la parte oscura de la guerrera del fuego

**Latis:**¿Luz¿Eres tú? – viendo a la parte negativa de Lucy viva

**Daimon**: no se quien eres pero no permitiré que interfieras en mis planes

**Luz**: pues yo tampoco en los míos – aclaro la chica – mi deber ahora es el de proteger a mi hermana, ese fue el deseo de mi madre

**Daimon: **¿tu madre¿Acaso Lucy es tu madre?

**Luz**: así es, ella me creo, y su deseo fue que cuidara de mi hermana antes de caer en tus poderes…… ¡y yo lo cumpliré! – mientras extendía sus brazos haciendo que apareciera una barrera gris delante de ella

**Daimon: **¡eso no me detendrá! – y se dirige donde estaba la barrera

Pero cuando Daimon intento atravesar la barrera, al tocarla empezó a sentir una corriente eléctrica por lo que se tuvo que retirar al instante.

**Daimon**: Demonios…… - mientras rápidamente se acercaba al cuerpo de Lucy en el suelo - ¡pero no crean que ganaron, nos volveremos a ver!

En ese instante unas sombras se tragan el cuerpo de Lucy y Daimon desaparece

**Latis: **¡Lucy!

**Chef**: ya es tarde…… se la ha llevado

**Steph: **¡Mamá¡Mamá vuelve! – gritaba la niña donde estaba antes el cuerpo de Lucy

**Steve**: tranquila Steph- y la abrazo fuertemente

**Luz**: hermano……

En ese momento Steve fija su mirada en la persona aquella que protegió a su hermana.

**Steve: **¿Tu? – Dijo extrañado – a ti… a ti te he visto antes…

**Luz**: - sonríe – si. He estado cuidando a tu madre siempre. De seguro me has visto en las noches ¿verdad? – Y Luz saca una pequeña sonrisa

**Steve**: Si, te veo cuando mama duerme, estas siempre abrazándola… - confeso el pequeño

**Luz**: si... desde que supe que madre estaba en peligro, Salí de su corazón y estoy en las noches con ella.

**Steve**: entonces… - dijo suavemente para luego alzar la voz- ¿entonces mama esta en peligro?

**Luz**: Si... – un hilo de tristeza se dejo salir por la voz de Luz – y no pude evitarlo…

**Steph**: no es tu culpa... – dijo delicadamente la niña acercándose a la sombra casi transparente – tu siempre la estabas protegiendo… y esto no fue por tu culpa – a lo que le dirigió una tierna sonrisa

Ante esto Luz sonrió levemente también. Luego miro a su alrededor

**Luz**: no todo estará como lo deseamos… momentos oscuros se aproximan…

Luego de aquella frase Luz se desvaneció en una esfera en la cual apareció el medallón de Lucy, el que le había regalado Latis

**Luz**: _'solo pude recuperar aquel objeto… mi madre quería que lo protegiese a toda costa…'_ – fueron las palabras que salieron de la aire antes de caer el medallón en las manos del pequeño Steve

**Paris: **¿ahora que haremos? – pregunto confundido

**Clef**: tenemos que buscar una solución en los libros antiguos de Cefiro... de seguro encontramos la manera de solucionar este problema…

**Ráfaga**: si… bien¡guardias! – grito el líder a lo k unos 5 o 6 guardias acudieron al llamado – quiero el palacio en vigilancia todo el tiempo que sea necesario… no hay que descuidar la guardia

**Paris**: hey > : ( ¡yo también quiero hacer guardia! – grito Paris tratando de seguir los pasos de Ráfaga

**Ráfaga: **¿tu? – Dijo incrédulo y en tono burlón- ¡ja! Pues veamos si haces bien tu labor, mira que antes te dormías pero ahora… - mira a Anaís – creo que será otra causa que te tendrá ocupado – a lo que se puso a reír mientras seguía su camino con un sonrojado Paris

**Caldina**: Chicas… – dijo suavemente- ¿por que no descansan? Vengan – dijo sumado un gesto de su mano de que las siguieran. Les mostrare sus habitaciones para que duerman tranquilas

**Marina**: Gracias Caldina… - Dijo suavemente siguiéndola al igual que Anaís que no dejaba de pensar

**Clef**: Latis… - dijo el Hechicero, al ver que la mirada del joven estaba en los dos pequeños niños

**Steve**: toma Steph – dijo su hermano mellizo – Con este medallón podrás protegerte de cualquier mal... Luz te cuidara siempre

**Steph**: pero hermano… - miro triste la niña – ¿y tu? No, no – dijo negando el medallón – quédate tu con el… te pertenece

**Steve**: no hermanita – dijo suave y tiernamente – yo quiero que tu lo lleves, así me sentiré mas seguro ¿si? – A lo que sonrió – yo estaré bien sabiendo que tienes el medallón contigo ¿vale? Y no hay mas que discutir – y le acaricia con malicia el cabello haciendo k ambos niños reian

En eso Latis no dejaba de mirarlos, al ver aquella escena, algo en el crecía, no sabia que era, pero era una sensación calida que le agradaba, y sin saberlo saco una sonrisa de su rostro

**Clef**: Latis… - repitió nuevamente el mago – Latis… ejem... Cefiro llamando a Latis¿responda? – dijo en tono burlón a lo que el espadachín reacciono

**Latis**: lo siento Clef… me deje llevar por mis pensamientos y emociones – se arrepintió y luego miro a los niños, - Presea – dijo enseguida sin mirarla – lleva a Steve y Steph a una habitación en donde estén juntos... creo k no quieren estar separados… yo tengo que hablar con Clef

**Presea**: si Latis… - a lo que se llevo a cada niño de una mano a sus nuevos dormitorios

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**NOTA**: O.o' AHHHH lo siento muxisimooooo :$ apenadísima perdón perdón por tanto tiempo…. Se k fue mi error y too.. pero lo de estudiar me lo tome enserio y se me olvido todo eso de el fic y los reviewz etc. :$

Weno weno :$ contestare a todos sus reviews k me dejaron k me llegaron al corazón por ser tan fieles :' )

**Sabrina: **ay amigui :$ de verdad me apena no haber actualizado antes… zorry: ( pero ya tengo otro capitulo ' se k no enmendara el error k cometi :$

**Ceres**: Ahhh:$ otra persona fiel que tengo k pedirle perdon por no aber actualizado antes.. lo mismo k mi ota fiel lectora.. lo siento muxoo: (

**Aisha**: achais achias : ) pero te prometo k no me demorare TANTO en escribir mas la historia para k estes al dia si: )

**Jeninverse**: si si :D io te aviso cuando actualize.. debe de aber alguna forma xD pero achias por el alago :$

**HADA**: Hola:D bienvenida a mi fic eterno! xDD no no :$ bromita :$ k ia castigo suficiente tengo con el cargo de conciencia :$ pos espero k este cap te aya gustado : ) y weno.. tratare de hacer mas en la sema y asi actualizo los fin de semana ;) asi me da tiempo pa pensar y estudiar xDD

**Venus**:o Asombrada UHAAA! A dos? Y hermanas? Eso es nuevo:''DDD ia bveo k la gente le gusta mi fic :') llorando ains.. si les are lo posible pa no decepcionarlas :'). Kiara hiwatari:o apuntado lo tengo: ) ia leer lo k escribes muajajaj xD

Promo? Ajaja tranki xD no busco de todas maneras.. seria muxo el peso :$ espero que sigan leyendo :)

**Violet****-potter**: jojojo achias:$ y perodoooooon si si :$$ demore muxo lo siento.. de verdad dele disculparse tanto :$$ pero ia lo are mas seguido. Por lo menos kiero terminar un fic y sigo con el otro XD no me los puedo a los dos xDD

**Hitomi**** Fanel**: zi zi:D pronto actualizare mas seguido si:D y Oliz sigueme leyendo mi fics :$ k no los desepcionare mas

**SaYo****-Yukishiro**: si si! Pos.. .avhias por leer mi fic: ) estoy muy emocionada k ya ayan muxisimos lectores nuevos :') les pido que me sigan leyendo :$$$

**crystal****-****dono**: ehhh si si :') otro lector nuevin emocionada enu.. pos ezo.. tratare de actualizar cada fin de semana :P

**meli**: si si! Los capitulos van en caminooooooooo : )

**Hitomi Kansaki Fanel:**:Sia me abias felicitado?.. eres Hitomi Fanel:S me enderoooooooo :$$

**Diel**: son una ternura:') por algo los procreee xD y en donde taba:S ems…. No lo van a creeer! Pero me raptaros los extraterrestes:o ' magico no? Pero ia me soltaron.. .y si, si como frutas xD y noooooo : $ no me acoses.. k ia toy alterada con tantos reviewz sin responder.. .no lo soportaria! xD

**Precea****001**: sii! Tambien mi pareja favorita son ellos dos :') son la mejor pareja ma mi parecer : $ cualkier otro argumento en contra de llos me vere obligada a actuar como defensora legitima del a pareja Latis Lucyy: (

**Starlith**: siiiii lo prometido es deuda! Lo actualizare mas recientemente.. o mas proximo o como se llameee: ( pero acutualizare mas seguido… :o … eza eral a palabra k buscaba : (

En fin.. ezo por hoy.. espero inspirarme esta semana pa prepararles algo pal prox sabado o domingo xD


	8. El Lago de la Ilusión

**DISCLAIMER: **ningunos de los personajes de Rayearth me pertenece, solamente Stephany y Steve..hasta el momento U

* * *

Capitulo 8:

"**El Lago de la Ilusión"**

Una vez en la habitación que les había dado Caldina a los pequeños mellizos, esta se fue dejándolos impactados viendo el lugar.

**Steve**: wow… jamás llegue a pensar que tendría una habitación tan grande – dijo con impacto al ver los detalles de la habitación.

Ha simple vista, cualquier persona que habitase en el castillo de Céfiro podía tomarla solo como una habitación mas, sin embargo, muy pocas personas veían lo que los niños, en especial Stephany

**Steph**¿lo sientes hermanito? – dijo sin mirarlo mientras tocaba las paredes de la habitación

**Steve**¿el que? – le respondió dirigiendo su mirada hacia las dos enormes camas que estaban al frente de sus ojos – yo no escucho nada Steph

**Steph**: son ellos… - dijo cerrando los ojos – están gritando… están tristes – dijo con cierto tono de melancolía

Luego dirigió sus pasos hacia la ventana de la habitación, tenia una vista ejemplar, se veía un lago en los jardines del castillo, también se veía un campo llego de flores de diferentes colores.

**Steve**: WOW – grito emocionado – ¡esta cama es miaaaaa! – exclamó dando saltos a una de las camas.

Al instante, Steph lo miro confundido, pero luego reacciono y se dirigió a saltar donde su hermano.

**Steph**: ohhh! Es muy blandita – confesó mientras daba saltos entre risas – ¡yo la quiero!

**Steve**¡no Steph! – dijo en un tono enojado su hermano - ¡yo la vi primero!

**Steph**¡pero es mía! – dijo y enseguida le saco la lengua a su hermano en señal de burla a lo que ambos empezaron a seguir con su juego de "es mi cama" entre risas y gritos.

**Voz**¿pero que pasa allí adentro? – se escucho decir una fina voz que entraba a la habitación - ¿pero que escándalo tienen?

Caldina entraba con una bandeja con golosina para los pequeños, seguido se veia un Latis con una mirada muy curiosa. Cuando Caldina habló, ambos chicos dejaron de saltar y se pararon al frente de la cama, mirando lo desordenada que estaba y se pusieron nerviosos.

**Caldina**¿me pueden explicar que estaban haciendo? – pregunto alzando una ceja y dirigiendo su mirada a la cama toda desarmada

**Steph**¡fue Steve! – acusó apuntándolo con el dedo, al mismo tiempo que su hermano hacia lo mismo

**Steve**¡fue Steph!

Cuando Latis vio la reacción de los pequeños, una sonrisa se asomó en sus mejillas, cosa que no paso desapercibida a Caldina

**Caldina**: _'¡Dios mió¡Latis esta sonriendo! _– pensó mirando con gran sorpresa al hombre

**Steve**¿lo esta llamando serio? – Dijo el curioso, podía sacar partido a pesar de todo de leer pensamientos – yo no le veo nada de enojón tía Caldina

Ante eso Latis miró arqueando una ceja a Caldina, quien ya estaba bastante nerviosa

**Caldina**: _'hay no… ya me metí en líos¡y solo por andar pensando cosas tontas, cosas que leen! ­_– se dijo a si misma, a la vez que Steve se reía al escuchar los pensamientos de la mujer

**Latis**: _'tal vez ahora pueda hablar en tranquilidad con los niños'_ – pensó y miro a Caldina - ¿me puedes dejar a solas con los niños? Tengo que hablar con ellos un tema especial

**Caldina**: pero – y vio que la mirada de Latis cambiaba , y no para bien- esta bien, esta bien – y dejo en la mesa la bandeja con leche y diferentes tipos de dulces para los niños – se lo comen todo , ok? – y cerró la perta dejando a los niños y a su padre solos.

**Steve**: uooooh – dijo emocionado viendo la variedad de pasteles - ¿puedo sacar uno¿O unos cuantos? – Dijo con una sonrisa inocente - ¿si:DDDD

A lo que Latis asintió, enseguida vio como Steph se acomodaba en sus rodillas, como la última ves que estuvieron a solas con la pequeña.

**Steph**¿tu no los escuchas? – dijo la pequeña mirando a Latis con sus pequeños ojos violetas intensos

**Latis**¿el que? – Repitió su padre las mismas palabras que su hijo - ¿A que te refieres?

**Steph**: a ellos – dijo apuntando a la ventana – están gritando, están tristes – y su mirada se dirigió al piso triste - … y tienen miedo.

**Latis**¿miedo de que¿Miedo a que¿Y quienes son?

**Steph**: son… - y dirigió una de sus manos al collar que le había pasado su hermano – son… son los espíritus, son los árboles, los animales, las plantas… ¡hasta la tierra! – Exclamó la niña aferrándose a Latis – tienen miedo… ellos saben que vienen momentos muy difíciles… ¡y me piden ayuda! – y unas pequeñas lagrimas empezaban a nacer de sus ojos

**Latis** como un reflejo abrazó a la pequeña y le acariciaba el cabello, Steve miraba mientras comía a su hermana tan triste y sin saber la razón.

**Latis**: tranquila pequeña – le dijo suavemente

**Steph**: me gritan… me suplican que salve a mamá – dijo tristemente - ¡pero no se como!

**Latis**: hey pequeña – le dijo al ver que la pequeña esta perdiendo el control – sonríe ¿si, a mi tampoco me gusta verte triste, una niña tan linda con un rostro tan bello no debe de tener lágrimas en él, no crees? – y le dedicó una sonrisa mientras le secaba las lágrimas con su dedo mientras Steph le respondía el gesto – pase lo que pase, me tendrás a mi, no dejaré que nada malo les pase a ambos, nadie les hará daño, sino se las vera conmigo

**Steve**¿oh enserio? – Dijo fascinado – ¿tu tienes poderes¿Puedes hacer magia¿Puedes luchar?

Latis miro como al chico le brillaban esos hermosos ojos emocionados. Se parecía a el en lo físico, pero era igual a su amada Lucy, tan inocente y pura…

Sin darse cuenta su rostro cambio a una expresión melancólica. ¿Cómo pudo dejar que la mujer que tanto amaba se la llevaran ante sus ojos? No, se negaba a creerlo

**Latis**: _'es mi culpa. No debí de dejar que se la llevaran…'­_- se repetía mentalmente – _'Ella no se merece eso¿Por qué ella¿Por qué la mujer que más quiero es victima de tanto mal? Ella es tan pura…'_

**Steve**: …tan pura que la maldad se siente débil a su lado – terminó la frase el pequeño sentado a su lado sin que se diera cuenta – mamá es pura, por eso pienso que ese señor la quiere, por que sabe que teniéndola como enemiga saldrá perdiendo - Decía pensando en voz alta mientras bebía algo de leche ( N/A: ahhh pero que leeeeendo, tan pequeño y tan genio :D amo a Steve :$)

**Latis**: -sonriendo- Tienes razón, es lo mas seguro

**Steve**: pero yo se – dijo mirando la ventana- tengo las esperanzas que todo esto acabará… y que se descubrirán muchas cosas – Y le dio otra mordida a su pastel mientras balanceaba sus pies en la cama al lado de su padre.

Steph de repente se separa de los brazos de Latis y le coge la mano guiándolo hacia la ventana

**Steph**: tengo ganas de ir allí – dijo apuntando al pequeño lago que se divisaba a través del vidrio – algo me esta llamando allí

**Latis**: esta bien – dijo algo extrañado por lo dicho por la pequeña – ¿vienes Steve?

**Steve**: ums…. No gracias, mas tarde – dijo mirando la bandeja – _'mas para mi, ñacañaca 'D'_

**Latis**: bueno, solo preguntarle a Caldina y dile que te lleve al Lago de la Ilusión, ok? – y el chico asintió y espero a que cerraran la puerta para comerse todos los dulces

Latis tomo a Steph en brazos para luego colocarla sentada en sus hombros, realmente le encantaba estar con aquella niña, había algo en ella que lo hacia siempre sonreír, algo la ataba a ella, pero no sabia el que.

Luego salieron a los jardines del castillo llegando al famoso lago mencionado antes. Cuando llegaron, Steph se bajo de los hombros de su padre y que frente a frente al lago

**Steph**: mira – le dijo suavemente - ¿lo ves?

Latis miró pero solo vio el lago tranquilo como solía estar

**Steph**: en la superficie – le indicaba- al centro¿vez aquel resplandor?

Latis miro a donde la pequeña le decía. ¿Resplandor? Pues el no veía nada, pero, vio como en la superficie del agua, empezaban a crearse unas pequeñas y débiles ondas, como si algo hubiera puesto algo allí.

**Steph**: Es ella… - dijo sonriendo viendo como de la nada se empezaban a ver luces diminutas que se juntaban en el centro del lago

Ante los ojos de Latis, las luces empezaban a unirse y crear la forma de una silueta de un hada, era como Primavera, pero más grande, llena de luz, tanta que no se podía ver detalles de ella, solo su silueta

**Steph**¿Cómo te llamas? – Dijo la pequeña y luego de un instante volvió a hablar – yo soy Steph, y el – mirando a su padre – Es Latis – nuevamente silencio y enseguida habló – oh, ya veo¿es por eso que me llamabas¿Tu sabes lo que pasará verdad? Ajam…. Si, los seres están preocupados….Tienen miedo, pero tu no ¿Verdad?... Ya veo – miró a Latis – ella quiere hablar contigo Latis, dice que tiene que hablarte algo importante

Latis sin embargo solo veía como la pequeña hablaba sola sin escuchar ni al viento pasar. Pero algo le decía que lo que decía Steph era verdad.

**Voz**: Ha llegado el momento Latis… - dijo suavemente la silueta del hada, arrastrando su voz junto con una brisa de viento – es la hora…

* * *

AHHHH Se que es corto, pero no he podido alargarlo mas, sino no me quedaría trama para los otros caps TT lo lamento, es un capitulo algo lento, pero bueno, voy lento pero seguro XD por favor… no me maltraten! Tiene derecho a pegarme, pero dejenme viva! Sino no podre poner los demas caps xD

**HADA**: Ai siiiiiiii tienes derecho a matarme, a aniquilarme, lo seeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, fui muy irresponsable. I'm sorry. Tuve un colapso asqueroso que no queria hacer nada… lo lamento, pero mas vale tarde que nunca? '

**Hitomi****Kansaki** **Fanel**: Si Latis se entera? Uis pos eso lo sabrás en el prox cap, es que hice este cortito pa tenerlos que sigo viva jajajaja esto es un momento de padre e hijos juntos ') I need love! XD

**Tere****Potter**: el primero? O.o y yo sin actualizarlo? Hayyyyyyyyyyy eso fue golpe bajo, ya tiene una mala impresión de mi '( lo lamento, pero algo es algu un? '

**Starlith**: ainsh…. Espero que este cap no t haya desagradado del todo, se que esperabas mas accion y todo, pero es que necesito ideas! (SE ABRE EL BUZON DE SUGERENCIAS, DEJAD SUS COMENTARION AQUÍ BERP)

**dannyikari**: ains. Lo mismo que Starlith, Lo lamento '( tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido posible, mi cargo de conciencia me mata! '(

**GRAN****JEFE**: jajajaja siiii! Yo tampoco me lo imagino a el, pero weno, esto me vino de repente y creo que a muxos le ha gustado la idea asi que me veo obligada soñaaaaar con esto jajajaja

**SaYo-Yukishiro**: uis giratiempos! Si si! ') necesito unos cuantos jajaja, ando media perdida en el tiempo, si asta se me habia olvidado mi usuario :$ que tonthis, lo que hace una mala memoria y todo por no comer pasas uU' XD

**Perita**: okis! Me he dado pro enterada:D

**ALBA**: ooooooooh mi friend alba :DD pos que genial que t aya agradado, en todo caso, sobre los caps, ems… tendrás que esperar un poco que los haga, los tengo en mi mente, pero me faltan muxos detalles, es que al tenerlos alli, como que las cosas van y vienen :S se me olvidan jajajaja si hasta se me olvido en una prueba poner mi nombre :$ weno, me suele pasar en muxas xD pero tranquila, escribiré lo mas rápido que me den los dedos :D

**SANGO-CHAN**: amssss oooh si, fuu es anais, esque me era mas facil Anais x') y ams, veo que ha pasado tiempo desde que me escribiste ( lo repito SORRY) pues si aun tienes dudas, o si nadie te la ha ayudado ( cosa que dudo T.T soy la unica irresponsable '() solo me la pides y te soluciono el problema si :D Kisses

**Rei****Tsukino**: Ijoles! Jajaja a que lucy mala tambien es interesante? Ohh y me as dado mas ideas :D iajajaja grax grax 3 I love u :$$$$$ xD

**MAAT****SACMIS**: ahhhh trankila! Se va enterar, tampoco es tan tonto jajajaja :$ algo despistado tal ves xD pero ya lo veras como se las ingenia para saber la verdad XD

**Juez**: jajajajaja con ascot? Maryna? Ums no se, are una encuesta aver que kiere la gente XD ¡Que es lo que quiere el pueblo¿ASCOT O CLEF:o esperando reviews con respuestas jajajaja :D

**Umi****Kou**: uis pos si quieres con ascot o chef solo mandame un review xD y lo tendre k ver x') y cuando sepa? Uis, pos cuando lo sepa se sabran mas cosas de el, los niños y de Lucy :D aver que pronto viene mas capitulos


	9. Buscando Respuestas

**DISCLAIMER: **ningunos de los personajes de Rayearth me pertenece, solamente Stephani y Steve..hasta el momento U.u

* * *

**Utena-Puchiko-nyu** : mini latis shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii D aunque no se que hacer con ellos… realmente es un verdadero dilema XD, tendre que esperar a que de mi mente surjan cosas… 

**MAATSACMIS**: sorry la demora UU. aver si esto te aclara mas las cosas XD

**Alba**: sorry sorry por la demora .

**Starligt** : vacio mental es todo lo que se me pudo ocurrir asta ahora TT

**Umi.Schwarzung.Aquarius**: Umi con Clef? No lo tengo decidido asi ke … SUGERENCIAS ON LINEEEEEEEEEEE xD

**Scarletiori**: aver si me vuelve el bixito de escribir .

**daianapotter** espero que este cap te responda "algo" de lo que dices XD

**Hitomi Kansaki Fanel:** gracias ) aver si se me ocurren mas cositas XD

**AoMe Hs** ya yaaaaa espero que me perdonen TT

**KIRA:** creo que piensas como yo :D tienes varias cosas que tambien se me pasan por la mente xD

**Danka:**ya vaaaaaa )

* * *

_**Capitulo 9:**_

_**"Buscando respuestas"**_

Steve estaba sentado viendo desde la ventana comiendo los pasteles que Caldina les había dado

**Steve**: realmente este lugar es muy bonito – comento viendo el paisaje – no entiendo por que quiere destruirlo – pensando en Daimon. En eso le sonaba el estomago. Vio el plato y si.. ya no le quedaba nada – ums… no puedo pensar con hambre … me pregunto… ¿estará lejos el cuarto de tía Caldina?

Y en eso salio de su habitación.

**Steve**: por donde… - mientras miraba que dirección tomar – ¿por aquí – dijo mirando al a derecha – o por acá? Ahhhhhh T.T ¿y si me pierdo? – tenia los ojos llorosos ( que genial .)

Y mientras miraba de un lado a otro una sombra se acerco a él por atrás.

**Voz:** BUUU!

**Steve**: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH – dio el grito de su vida

**Voz**: hey hey – dijo asustado pro el grito del niño – tranquilo soy yo, el tio Paris

**Steve**: Paris ¬¬ me asuste T.T

**Paris**: ¬¬ ¿Cómo que "Paris"? TIO Paris para ti

**Steve**: para mi eres solo PARIS

**Paris**: No me desaf… - pero fue interrumpido

**Caldina: **¡Paris¡Steve¿¡Que demonios fue ese grito?

**Steve**: '_esto se pondrá interesante D'_ – pensó – tía Caldinaaaaaa, el tío Paris me asustooooooooooo, pensé que me moriría T.T – casi al borde de llorar

**Paris**: ah? – Asombrado- pero que cosas dices, si no fue para tantooooo

**Caldina**: oh pequeño – abrazándolo - ¡Paris¡Eres un malvado!

**Paris**: pero Caldina yo…

**Caldina**¡nada de peros! – Enojada – mira como lo dejaste al pobrecito – Steve seguía con su carita de perrito lastimado, herido, adolorido y todo eso – vamos Steve, iremos a mi cuarto…

**Steve**: pero tía… - ya calmado – Steph y el tío Latis salieron al… al… - tratando de recordar- ahhh si. Al lago de la Ilusión

**Caldina**: bueno… - pensando- ya se! Vamos a mi cuarto y conversamos un ratito y me cuentas cosas de tu mundo y luego regresamos a ver si volvieron ¿si?

**Steve**: per…

**Caldina**: tengo más pastelitos n.n

**Steve**: vamos yaaaaa D – con los ojos brillosos pero de felicidad – 'pastelitos ricos shi shi D'

Steve se va en brazos de Caldina pero antes de irse por completo Steve le saca la lengua a Paris

**Paris**: No se vale T.T le diré a Anaís

* * *

**Voz**: Ha llegado el momento Latis… - dijo suavemente la silueta del hada, arrastrando su voz junto con una brisa de viento – es la hora…

**Latis**¿la hora? – Dijo confundido - ¿de que?

**Voz**: mira a tu alrededor…

En eso Latis mira su entorno. Estaba en un espacio en blanco, totalmente vacio y no podía diferenciar si estaba en el suelo o el techo.

**Latis**: Que es todo este lugar… - dijo casi murmurando. - ¿en donde estoy…?

**Voz**: estas… - estaba detrás de Latis – en el cuarto de los recuerdos

Latis se da vuelta para ver a la dueña de aquella voz. Pero solamente vio una sombra de color gris. Por un momento al verla se le paso la idea de que, aquel ser, podía estar relacionado con Daimon.

**Voz**: No – dijo sorprendiéndolo – No estoy relacionada con ese ser. Solo te vengo a mostrar y a aclarar las dudas que están en tu corazón, mi querido Guardián del pilar

**Latis**¿Guardián del Pilar? No lo entiendo… - Latis empezaba a perder la paciencia.

**Voz**: Todo a su tiempo, mi joven guerrero.

La extraña sombra empezó a tomar la silueta de una joven mujer que no se distinguían sus rasgos del todo, de largos cabellos rojizos y extremadamente lacios. Pero estaba dividido en dos colitas bajas, a la altura de sus hombros atados con unas cintas violetas, como sus ojos. Latis no dejaba de ver a la joven muchacha, algo le era extrañamente familiar.

**Voz**: mira a tu alrededor – dice al momento que extiende su mano y de las blancas paredes emerge un paisaje hermoso. Como si estuvieran en este. - ¿no es realmente maravilloso?

**Latis**: si…

**Voz**: pero siendo tan bello… - mueve su mano y en donde habían pequeños árboles ahora solo habían restos de ellos, quemados, secos por la falta de agua. La tierra estaba quebradiza, no habían ríos ni lagunas.

**Latis**: todo esta…

**Voz**: muerto – finalizo la silueta – Así es… este es el mundo que le mostró Daimon al Pilar…

**Latis**: o sea... que con esto… ¿Engaño a Lucy?

**Voz**: Si y no…- a lo que recibió una mirada irónica del caballero hechicero – es cierto que le mostró este mundo pero no la engaño, esta es la verdad

**Latis**¿como? – habló totalmente asombrado. – es imposible… Lucy hizo que todos…

**Voz**: que todos los cefirianos fueran "pilares" – termino la frase – así es. Pero no todos son dignos de tener tanta responsabilidad. Solo un corazón puro puede sacar adelante a este planeta…

**Latis**: pero es injusto – interrumpió – Lucy no tiene por que sacrificar su felicidad…

**Voz**¿lo dices por lo ocurrido con el último pilar? – Latis solo se queda callado – Esmeralda era un buen pilar, mas el miedo y la decepción oscureció su puro corazón. Lo que la llevó a su desesperación y usar el camino mas fácil…

**Latis**: llamar a las Guerreras Mágicas…

**Voz**: Exactamente… - Dio una pausa y siguió hablando. – Es por eso que no se volvería a repetir la historia¿eso es lo que te atormenta no joven guardián? El nuevo Pilar es tan fuerte que mientras no le sigan tapando ni ocultando caminos, saldrá adelante.

**Latis**: entiendo…

**Voz**: Otra duda que tienes es respecto al nombre que te doy ¿no? – siguió sin esperar respuesta. – El pilar te a elegido para ser su protector. Además tienes caminos y misiones que cumplir…

**Latis**: pero no entiendo… ¿que tiene que ver en esto Daimon?

**Voz**: Daimon es solo como el huevo que dejo Debonair, la oscuridad jamás podrá ser vencida, no hay luz sino hay oscuridad – movió la mano y el paisaje volvió a cambiar. Esta vez mostraba habitantes de Céfiro – mas sin embargo… la oscuridad puede ser dominada para establecer el equilibrio.

Aquella silueta empezó a caminar mientras Latis veía como una extraña sombra salía de los cuerpos de los cefirianos. Era el miedo que volvía a crear a un ser.

**Latis**¿Cómo podríamos establecer ese balance entre el bien y el mal?

**Voz**: Nadie puede, Ni el mas poderoso hechicero ni el mismísimo Pilar – hizo una pausa – pero por eso tuve que intervenir en el futuro... – su voz se ponía melancólica – pero todo tiene un costo…

**Latis**¿Cuál fue? – en el fondo de su ser ya sabia la respuesta

**Voz**: mi vida… o parte de lo que era… - su voz volvió a ser neutral – pero era necesario, sino nadie podría parar a Daimon.

**Latis**: Entonces hay algo que lo puede detener… ¡dime el método para derrotarlo!

**Voz**: tu no puedes… pero si los descendientes del Pilar y su Protector.

Latis no entendía. Si el era el guardián ¿debía de tener un hijo de Lucy? Pero no los había, entonces no tenían esperanzas…

**Latis**: entonces todo esta perdido…

**Voz**: No del todo… - y una traviesa sonrisa salio de su rostro…


	10. Aclaraciones

**DISCLAIMER: **ningunos de los personajes de Rayearth me pertenece, solamente Stephany y Steve...hasta el momento ^^U

NOTA AUTORA: AQUI VA UN CAPITULO PROMETO K PRONTO VA EL OTRO, SOLO NECESITO INSPIRACION XD TOY ALGO DESMOTIVADA ;( IDEAS BIEN RECIBIDAS =)

* * *

**Capitulo 10: **

"Aclaraciones"

**Latis**: entonces todo esta perdido…

**Voz**: No del todo… - y una traviesa sonrisa salio de su rostro…

**Latis**: ¿Cómo?

**Voz**: Mi poder es el único que puede debilitar a Daimon. Sin embargo… - se detuvo un momento – mi poder tiene que volver a crecer y ahora yo soy un fantasma con la verdadera forma de mi sucesora.

En ese momento la silueta se hace mas visible pero sin dejar de ser solo un fantasma.

**Latis**: … ¿Stephany?... – se notaba asombro. Era idéntica a ella, pero era más grande. Con más edad.

**Voz**: Exacto - sonríe – Ella es mi sucesora. Solo el fruto del Pilar y su guardián tiene el poder necesario para ser mi sucesora.

**Latis**: …Fruto del Pilar y su guardián….de Lucy y…- los ojos de latis estaban abiertos al máximo – ¡mientes! Es imposible que entre Lucy y yo tengamos hijos

**Voz**: ¿imposible? – una sonrisa traviesa se asoma en el rostro del ser – que yo sepa… hubo contacto físico entre ustedes ¿no?

El rostro de Latis se empezaba a teñir de un color carmesí.

**Latis**: pero... fue solo un sueño…

**Voz**: no, no fue solo un sueño… fue la realidad. Use mi poder para unirlos en una dimensión paralela entre Céfiro y el mundo Místico. Fue así como lo que ustedes creyeron era un simple sueño, fue algo hecho por el destino que los espera.

**Latis**: Eso quiere decir… que Stephany y Steve son… mis hijos…

* * *

Marina estaba en su habitación llevaba un pijama largo celeste. Estaba mirando la ventana.

**Voz**: marina…

Marina no volteo a ver quien era, no era necesario, conocía a la perfección esa voz.

**Marina**: los mares, los ríos… el agua de céfiro esta pidiendo ayuda… y no se que puedo hacer… - volteo a ver al sujeto que estaba detrás de ella – Clef dime qué puedo hacer.

**Clef**: Marina…. – sintió como la chica lo abrazaba fuertemente apoyando su rostro es su hombro – ¿tranquila si? No me gusta verte así…

Marina no decía nada. Solo abrazaba a Clef. De repente Clef se dispuso a hablar.

**Clef**: ¿sabes? Esto me trae recuerdos…

**Marina**: - sin dejar de abrazarlo - ¿Cuáles?

**Clef**: ¿te acuerdas de ese día que no podías dormir?

**Marina**: - se sonroja y lo mira seria – No tenias por que recordarlo.

**Clef**: - sonríe – ¿Te avergüenzas de eso?

**Marina**: No, para nada – se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana – Pero ya no soy una niña como antes Clef. Cuatro años en los cuales tuve que valerme por mi misma y ser la mejor.

**Clef**: Marina….

**Marina**: Como me gustaría que nuestro mundo fuese como el de ustedes, en donde la rivalidad no existiera, en donde el tener un poder no sea abuso de poder y donde ayudes a lo demás… - lo mira – como tu Clef, eres el modelo de hombre que quisiera tener en mi planeta.

**Clef**: Marina… realmente as madurado mucho pero sigues siendo aquella muchacha que vi por primera vez, tu esencia no ha cambiado, eres como los mares, cuando la marea esta alta, pero siempre regresas a tu origen… - toma una pausa – Marina yo… yo quiero decirte algo…- la miró a los ojos mientras se ponía frente a ella con algo de distancia.

**Marina**: ¿Qué me quieres decir? – estaba nerviosa, Clef jamás se mostraba así de serio. Algo iba mal.

**Clef**: a pesar de que siempre tienes la luna en la cabeza, con mil emociones que no sabes manejar…. Solo tú eres capaz de sacarme sonrisas del corazón, has llenado con tu luz cada rincón de mí. A mi… me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo….

**Marina**: ¿Co-co-como? – tartamudeo sonrojada 'estoy alucinando, no debió de decir eso'

**Clef**: Quiero que te quedes conmigo… no tuve ocasión antes para decírtelo… ¿Te gustaría formar parte de la vida de este gurú?

**Marina**: yo… yo…

Pero no pudo continuar porque abruptamente las puertas de su habitación fueron abiertas entrando alguien.

* * *

Anaís estaba en los jardines del palacio. Al llegar al castillo Caldina le había dicho que se cambiara de ropa a una más cómoda. Se puso un vestido verde agua que le llegaba hasta las rodillas con unas sandalias del mismo color. Su pelo estaba siendo acariciado por el viento mientras que su mente estaba perdida.

**Anaís**: Lucy….

**Voz**: No te preocupes preciosa… ella estará bien…

**Anaís**: ¡Paris! - dijo dándose vuelta repentinamente.

**Paris**: ¿Te asuste? – expresó con una sonrisa traviesa.

**Anaís**: No... Bueno la verdad si un poco, ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Paris**: acaso no te gusta mi presencia… - mientras hacía pucheritos.

**Anaís**: ¡no es eso! – Se había puesto roja – pensé que estabas con Caldina.

**Paris**: si bueno… estaba – su cara notaba algo de disgusto.

**Anaís**: ¿pasó algo? Te noto serio.

**Paris**: bueno… es que… - estaba apenado – Caldina… Caldina me regaño T.T

**Anaís**: ¿Cómo que te regaño? – arqueando una ceja divertida.

**Paris**: ¡sii! Por la culpa de Steve.

**Anaís**: ¿Cómo es eso? – Anaís lo miraba dudosa.

**Paris**: Steve le dijo a Caldina que lo asusté y ella me dijo… - sus ojos brillaban e intentaba imitar a Steve con su carita de niño bueno - ... me dijo… malvado.

**Anaís**: ¿Te dijo malvado? – Anaís se mostraba lo más seria que podía, pero le costaba mucho ocultar su risa - ¿y no pensaste en Steve? Es solo un niño en un mundo que no conoce…

**Paris**: ¡pero Anaís! – le interrumpió – No es mi culpaa! Además… me dice "Paris" y no "Tío Paris"

**Anaís**: Ya veo… ¿y es eso lo que te molesta? ¿Qué no te diga "Tío Paris"?

**Paris**: pues… - estaba dudoso. No quería confirmar que era la verdad - … si.

Anaís en ese momento no resistió la risa y dejo salir sus carcajadas. ¿Cómo era posible que se dejara llevar por esos detalles? Realmente estaba viendo el lado que jamás creyó que pudiera tener su hombre… ese lado infantil.

**Anaís**: realmente eres como un niño – lo miró tiernamente.

**Paris**: soy tu niño ¿verdad? – Paris miraba los ojos verdes de su guerrera mágica.

**Anaís**: si, eres mi niño y siempre lo serás.

* * *

Steve estaba aun en la habitación

**Steve**: esto se está poniendo aburrido… - mira el plato - ¡y ya se me acabaron! – se toca la pancita sobándosela – oh no debí comer tanto… pero es que estaban tan ricos…. ¿y ahora qué hago? – Y sus ojos le brillaron - ¡PARIS!

Y salió de la habitación. En eso da un par de vueltas por el castillo.

**Steve**: waaaa me perdiii – pone carita triste - ¿ahora quien me rescatará? ¿Y si entro a cada habitación? No pierdo nada con intentarlo.

En eso abre la primera puerta que tiene al frente. Eran su tía Marina y ese tal señor Clef.

**Steve**: ´oh oh…' – miró sus rostros – 'estaban hablando algo serio… Creo que será divertido… leer lo que piensan'

**Marina**: ¡Steve!

**Steve**: hola tía Marina – dice sonriendo y luego pone cara de pucherito - ¿interrumpí algo?

Clef y ella solo se miraron y se sonrojaron.

**Marina**: 'se me acaba de declarar y no pude responderle. Debe pensar que no quiero, pero yo se que la respuesta es un si'

**Clef**: ' tal vez ella no siente lo mismo que yo. Debí ponerme en su lugar…'

**Steve**: Oh entiendo… ¿Saben? ¿Por qué no se dicen lo que sienten? – Aclaró inocentemente – Señor Clef, lo que dice no es verdad, ella lo quiere y tia Marina dice que si a la pregunta que no se cual es… - dijo seriamente para luego poner una cara maliciosa - ¿No han visto a Paris?

Tanto Clef como Marina no respondían ni pensaban nada, solo estaban en blanco mirándose.

**Steve**: ok, no lo saben, gracias, iré a investigar. – Suspiró – a este paso terminare en ese lago con Latis y mi hermana.

**Clef**: ¿Qué lago? – dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos '¿Sera posible…?'

Steve: un tal lago de la Ilusión, fueron allí porque Steph empezó a sentir cosas raras – dice poniendo cara de asco ( N/A: como diciendo "diuck" XD )

**Clef**: ¿Qué ella qué?

**Steve**: '¿Qué no me escucho?' – lo mira seriamente. Por un segundo Clef pensó que estaba viendo a Latis – dice que escucha al viento, agua, espíritus, ya sabes… esas cosas raras…. Así que le pidió a Latis que la llevara, pero aun no regresan. – Miró a los dos sujetos, Marina seguía en blanco y Clef con cara de asombro. – Hay ya me voy, no saco nada con ustedes dos, Chaito a todos

Y cerró la puerta.

* * *

Steph vio como el cuerpo de Latis desaparecía poco a poco. Ella sabía que estaba hablando con aquel ser. La reconfortaba estar cerca de ella. Pero ya habia pasado bastante tiempo y estar sola la asustaba y sobretodo que estaba oscureciendo. El medallón le empieza a brillar.

**Luz**: _siempre estaré protegiéndote hermanita…_

**Steph:** ¡Luz! – Exclamó sorprendida tocándose el medallón – es cierto… tu siempre me protegerás así como protegiste tantas noches a mama… gracias, mi hermanita Luz…

En eso decide ir a los jardines para conocerlos. Siempre le gustó la vegetación y todas esas flores eran realmente preciosas. Caminó entre los espesos arboles y matorrales. Pero la luz cada vez se alejaba de ella.

**Steph:** esto no me gusta… tengo mucho miedo. Debo regresar al castillo.

Siguió caminando intentando buscar algo que la guiase hasta el castillo. Pero cada vez el camino se hacía más oscuro y tenebroso.

**Voces:** _danos la libertad……_

**Steph:** ¡quienes son! – gritó dándose la vuelta. Había escuchado voces frías y ásperas.

**Voces:** _danos lo que necesitamos…._

**Voces:** _danos tus poderes para poder despertar…_

Steph solo se arrodillo con sus manos en sus orejas intentando no escuchar aquellas voces que la lastimaban. Deseaba que alguien la rescatara.

Steph: 'Hermano…. Mama…. Latis… ayúdenme…'

Pero nadie venia a rescatarla.

* * *

Hasta ahí por ahora, perdón enserio por todo el tiempo, se me habia perdido y luego después se me fueron las ideas pero me dedicare a terminarla =) NO SE ENOJEN CONMIGOOOOOOOOO =(


	11. Sucesora

**DISCLAIMER: **ningunos de los personajes de Rayearth me pertenece, solamente Stephany y Steve...Hasta el momento ^^U yo solo los uso para mi propio beneficio.

**NOTA**: bueno, debo decirles que este capítulo me costó bastante XD tuve que unir muchas ideas en mi cabeza y en el texto para así continuar con la trama. Veré si me sale algo largo para en placer de todos ustedes mis lectores que me siguieron y que ahora les debo mucho… =(

**Kuu de Cefiro**: si si lo sé, me demore… mas q bastante jojoj D= ahora toy haciendo lo que puedo para q mis ideas fluyan lo más rápido posible.

**HEFINI84**: Si, lo sé, me demore bastante. Pero ahora estoy actualizando más rápido por si me demoro en subir los otros o tengo falta de inspiración momentánea xD! En el capitulo pasado se aclaró =)

**Munchis**: Jajaja si ya he pensado en eso pero eso vendrá en creo… como 2 o 3 capítulos mas =) se hara presente el planeta Autozam primero creo o el Cizeta xD no se cual primero *dudosa* q dilema… xD pero ambos estarán pronto =P

AQUÍ VA EL CAPITULO =P

* * *

**Capítulo 11:**

"Sucesora"

Latis había salido de aquella rara dimensión. Aquel ser ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir con la conversación. Se había debilitado mucho y debía descansar. Latis miró a su alrededor.

**Latis**: ¿Dónde está Steph? – susurró buscándola con la mirada. Algo en él le decía que no estaba bien.

Caminó por los alrededores llegando al castillo. Allí vio a Presea que caminaba por los pasillos.

**Latis**: Presea, ¿has visto a mí…a Steph? – titubeó por un segundo pero Presea no se dio cuenta.

**Presea**: No, creía que estaba contigo y Steve en la habitación que les dio Caldina. – contestó dudosa.

**Latis**: ya veo… - se quedo un minuto en silencio 'Tal vez estoy demaciado alterado por todo esto' – Presea, ¿puedes buscar a Clef y decirle que lo espero en la sala principal?

**Presea**: Si Latis, ya le digo. ¿A alguien más?

**Latis**: a los que pilles, pero necesito hablar con Clef en privado un segundo.

Y se fue a buscarlo.

* * *

**Clef**: Marina… yo…

En eso la puerta se vuelve a abrir.

**Presea**: Gurú Clef… – dijo mirando cabizbaja, le dolía que estuviera en la habitación de Marina. – Latis quiere hablar contigo… te espera en la sala principal.

Rápidamente cerró la puerta apoyándose en ella. Una lágrima caía de su rostro.

**Presea**: Jamás ocupé un lugar en tu corazón… jamás seré tan importante como lo es Marina…

Y tomó rumbo al salón principal.

* * *

Marina y Clef estaban llegando a la gran habitación. Allí estaba Presea esperando.

**Presea**: Solo por ahora puede entrar Clef – comentó mirando el suelo.

**Marina**: ¿Pero por qué? – preguntó confundida.

**Presea**: por petición de Latis…

**Clef**: Marina, está bien. – Le dedicó una sonrisa – solo espérame.

Y entró a la habitación.

* * *

Anaís estaba siendo abrazada por los tiernos brazos de su amado Paris. Ellos solo miraban las estrellas. En eso una liguera corriente de viento jugaba con sus cabellos. Pero una ligera voz salía de ellos.

**Voz**: _… que alguien me ayude…_- Anaís rápidamente se suelta de los brazos de Paris y miró hacia donde provenía el viento.

**Paris**: ¿Qué pasa Anaís?

**Anaís**: el viento… alguien está pidiendo ayuda…

**Paris**: ¿Cómo?

**Anaís**: escuché una voz en ella. Casi un susurró, pero es una voz conocida…

**Voz**: _…. Hermano… mama… Latis… ayúdenme…._

**Anaís**: Es… es Steph. – dijo con asombro.

**Paris**: ¿Qué? ¿Estás segura?

**Anaís**: si… debe de estar sola. Paris ve a buscar ayuda para buscarla. Yo intentaré hacer lo que pueda.

**Paris**: si mi Anaís. – y salió en dirección hacia el castillo.

* * *

Ráfaga estaba controlando los pasillos como de costumbre, cuando alguien se le tira encima por la espalda.

**Rafaga**: ¿Pero que de…? – Miró al sujeto culpable - ¿Paris? o.o'

**Paris**: ¡Oh Rafaga! – Exclamó al mismo tiempo que lo abraza – Siempre estas para salvarme la vida. =')

**Rafaga**: Si como no… ¬¬'' Porque no sabes cuidarte solo Paris.

**Paris**: ¡Claro que sé cuidarme solo! – gritó enojado y se levantó. Y miraba al cielo al mismo tiempo que apretaba su puño - ¡yo soy el mejor guerrero para cuidar a mi querida Anais!

**Ráfaga**: Querrás decir ella a ti… u.u' – susurró.

**Paris**: ¿Dijiste algo? – preguntó inocentemente, pues no había escuchado.

**Rafaga**: Que qué te trae por acá. – disimuló una sonrisa inocente.

**Paris**: ¡es Steph! – Gritó y lo vuelve a abrazar – Anaís sintió que ella corre peligro.

**Rafaga**: ¿Pero cómo? ¿Y Steve?

**Paris**: No me hables de ese ._.

**Ráfaga**: no es momento de tus berrinches de niño. Esto es grave. Busquemos a los demás, tú ve a buscar a los demás por ese lado, yo voy por el otro, en cualquier caso que si la encuentras o no, nos juntamos en la sala principal – miró a Paris – ¡y tu que esperas! ¡deja de abrazarme y mueve tus piernas!

**Paris**: Si…

Y ambos se dividieron para buscar a los para la búsqueda de la menor.

* * *

En otro lugar muy oscuro…

**Lucy**: ¿en…en dónde estoy? – dijo mientras ponia sus manos en su cabeza.

**Voz**: mi querido pilar, has despertado por fin. – dijo una voz saliendo de las sombras.

Lucy se dedica a mirar a su alrededor rápidamente para buscar al dueño de aquella voz. Estaba en una cama muy amplia.

**Voz**: ¿Cómo estas pilar mío?

**Lucy**: ¿Eres tu Daimon?

**Daimon**: Si mi pequeño pilar. – y se pone al frente de ella.

**Lucy**: dime que ha pasado… no recuerdo nada después de que toqué la corona.

**Daimon**: Ven – le extiende su mano – míralo por ti misma.

Lucy le toma la mano y camina siguiendo los pasos de Daimon, éste movió su mano libre y un espejo de cuerpo completo apareció ante ellos.

**Daimon**: mira que hermosa estas mi pequeño pilar.

Allí estaba ella, con un camisón negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y que marcaba muy bien su bella figura. Tenía el cabello suelto y con pequeñas ondulaciones en sus puntas y sus pies estaban descalzos. Puso su mano en su frente.

**Lucy**: ¿es la corona? – preguntó sintiéndola en su frente.

**Daimon**: si, es tu nueva corona.

**Lucy**: es diferente a la de Esmeralda…

**Daimon**: es porque tú eres diferente a ella, la corona cambia de acuerdo a cada nuevo pilar.

**Lucy**: ¿pero por que es negra? Siento que es oscura y tenebrosa.

**Daimon**: es porque Céfiro esta en problemas por sus mismos habitantes –le dijo y acarició la mejilla de la chica – pero tú puedes cambiar todo eso mi pequeña. Tú puedes hacer todo lo que quieras con solo desearlo y rezar.

**Lucy**: ¡pero eso es lo mismo que hizo esmeralda! – exclamó mirándolo seriamente.

**Daimon**: pero tú eres más fuerte que ella. Tu corazón no dejará que pase lo mismo que le paso a ella. – se pone detrás de ella – tu eres diferente a cualquier otro pilar mi querida Lucy.

**Lucy**: ¿dime Daimon, que tengo que hacer ahora?

**Daimon**: Debes ir al palacio, debes ir a tu templo a rezar – se puso al frente de ella – pero para tu propia seguridad no debes decir que me conoces.

**Lucy**: ¿por qué?

**Daimon**: ellos no saben la amenaza que se avecina, y si lo saben será más favorable para el enemigo pues ellos tendrán miedo

**Lucy**: pero yo… yo no puedo mentirles

**Daimon**: No les mentiras… porque no me recordaras hasta que yo lo diga… - y se acercó más a Lucy.

Daimon le tomó el mentón y acercó los labios de ella hacia él. En el momento que sus labios se unieron el borró de su mente todo recuerdo que pudiese interferir en sus planes. En cuando separó los labios de Lucy ella se desmayo y el la agarró en sus brazos.

**Daimon**: pronto Céfiro estará a merced de la maldad.

Y enseguida una negra y oscura aura encerró a ambos individuos haciéndolos desaparecer.

* * *

Steve se encontraba mas perdido que nunca por los pasillos.

**Steve**: Ahhhh…. Este lugar ya no me agrada =( - Luego mira al frente de él que una sombra de hombre corría rápidamente.

**Ráfaga**: ¡Steve! – Se puso frente a él - ¿No has visto a tu hermana?

**Steve**: No – luego miro preocupado - ¿Qué le paso a mi hermana?

**Ráfaga**: Esta pérdida… y creo que el enemigo quiere algo con ella.

**Steve**: ¡por favor! ¡Llévame contigo! – Contestó rápidamente – ¡Yo quiero ayudar!

**Ráfaga**: Bien – Y lo tomo en brazos – Vamos por Caldina, Ascot y Presea – Necesitamos Ayuda.

* * *

Clef había entro y vio que Latis estaba de pie esperándolo. Clef se sentó en el asiento que le correspondía.

**Clef**: ¿Qué pasa Latis? ¿Cuál es la emergencia?

**Latis**: sé información del nuevo enemigo – contestó serio.

**Clef**: ¿Pe…pero cómo?

**Latis**: En el Lago de la Ilusión… hablé con un extraño ser que me mostró y me reveló secretos.

**Clef**: entiendo… - su rostro mostraba una profunda seriedad – ¿Qué te dijo?

**Latis**: me contó sobre Daimon, no podemos contra el… aun…

**Clef**: ¿a qué te refieres? – Miró el rostro del muchacho – algo me dice que no es por eso que estas tan inseguro e inquieto.

**Latis**: Tienes razón. Lo de Daimon te lo diré con el resto. – Tomó una pausa - ¿Sabes el porqué las guerreras llegaron con los hijos de Lucy?

**Clef**: de seguro es porque tienen un gran vínculo con Lucy, pues es su madre y el pilar de Céfiro. – Contestó rápidamente - ¿o acaso conoces otro motivo?

**Latis**: Respóndeme Clef ¿Qué pensaste cuando viste a Steve?

**Clef**: que se te parece mucho a ti, pero que debía ser porque Lucy eligió a un hombre parecido a ti. – Luego lo pensó más detalladamente – 'Pero Lucy solo ama a Latis…' - y miró con asombro a Latis - ¿No me digas que tu…?

**Latis**: Si Clef – dijo mirando al piso – Ellos son mis hijos. Es por eso que Steve es casi un clon mío y que Steph tiene mis ojos.

**Clef**: ¿Pero cómo? – Preguntó incrédulo – Eso es imposible

**Latis**: fue el espíritu que me reveló la verdad. Ese ser nos junto en una dimensión paralela para que ellos nacieran.

**Clef**: ¿Ese ser necesitaba que ellos dos nacieran?

**Latis**: No se si esperaba que fueran dos, pero ella necesitaba el fruto hecho del pilar de Céfiro y el guardián elegido por el pilar. – Vio que Clef haría otra pregunta y sabia ya cual era – necesita de ese fruto para su sucesora. Solo eso podrá detener a Daimon.

**Clef**: por lo que dices… ese ser ya había predestinado todo… - luego sonrió – ella siempre lo supo, como no se me ocurrió antes preguntarle a ella.

**Latis**: ¿Tú la conoces?

**Clef**:. Es Fantasía, el espíritu del planeta Céfiro. Escuche sobre ella y leí textos que la mencionaban. Pero nunca tuve oportunidad de conocerla. Para muchos era solo una leyenda. – Luego miró a Latis – debemos proteger al sucesor de ella. Si algo le pasa podría ser el fin de Céfiro. Si el sucesor muere… Céfiro morirá. Latis – lo mira seriamente – ¿No te dijo cual de los dos era su sucesor?

**Latis**: Steph – contestó rápidamente.

**Clef**: Claro, ella fue la que te llevó con ella. Ya deben de tener un vínculo.

En ese momento entra Paris con Marina detrás de ella.

**Marina**: Perdón Clef, le dije que no podía entrar, pero dijo que era urgente lo que tenía que decirte. – se excusó ella.

**Paris**: ¡Tenemos problemas! – gritó desesperadamente deteniéndose para tomar aire. Había corrido para llegar allí.

**Clef**: ¿Qué sucede Paris? ¿Es el enemigo?

**Paris**: No… - tratando de tomar aire – Es Steph

Tanto Latis como Clef se pusieron muy preocupados y nerviosos.

**Latis**: ¡Habla Paris! ¿Qué pasa con ella? – preguntó asustado.

**Paris**: Ella… ella está en problemas – respiró hondo nuevamente – Anaís sintió en el aire como ella pedía ayuda… ahora la están buscando.

Latis no esperó a que hablara más, salió corriendo de la habitación.

**Clef**: ¡Llamen a todos! ¡No podemos dejar que el enemigo se lleve a Steph!

* * *

Bueno aquí tengo ya otro =) Creo que este me salió un poco mas larguito ^.^ Nos veremos en el siguiente!!!!! GRACIAS A TODOS QUE SIGGUEN LEYENDO MI FIC!!! AUN QUEDA MUCHO POR ACLARAR!!!


	12. Encuentro

**DISCLAIMER: **ningunos de los personajes de Rayearth me pertenece, solamente Stephany y Steve...Hasta el momento ^^U yo solo los uso para mi propio beneficio.

**Munchis**: Si =) no te preocupes, estoy tramando muchas cosas, espero que este capitulo te agrade, y el que viene ya veremos viejos amigos =) Muchas Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia y por darme ideas.

**Starligt**: Ahahaha =) Tranquila por lo menos por ahora no se me acaba la inspiración. Aun tengo para un par de capítulos mas, y también me dedicaré a las demás parejas, es que tenía que traer a Lucy devuelta, no la podía dejar sola xD además que sus hijos la necesitan también :P y si, yo también creo k son increíbles, son los hijos que siempre quise tener xD! Beshos y gracias por leer mi historia! Espero no defraudarte con este cap =(

* * *

**Capitulo 12: **

"Encuentro"

Stephany estaba en uno de los grandes jardines del castillo. Pero ese lugar estaba oscuro y las sombras la asustaban. Sentía en el aire una atmósfera turbia y malévola.

**Voces**: _Libéranos de aquí… Déjanos ser libres…._

**Steph**: ¡váyanse! ¡Déjenme tranquila! – gritaba con los ojos llorosos. Debía escapar de allí, las voces la torturaban por dentro y empezaba a tiritar.

Empezó a correr pero en vez de ir hacia el castillo se adentraba más en la oscuridad. Estaba tan sola, tan perdida. Lágrimas salían de sus ojos y le dificultaban la visión.

**Voces**_: … danos la libertad…_

**Steph**: ¡basta! – y corrió con mas fuerzas pero no vio una piedra y se tropezó. Se levantó lentamente y se vio la rodilla. Estaba sangrando ligeramente.

Se iba quedar allí hasta que alguien la encontrara, pero al mirar al frente sus ojos brillaron nuevamente. Era imposible lo que sus sentidos percibían.

* * *

Ráfaga llevaba al pequeño en sus brazos corriendo buscando a sus amigos. En eso se tomaron con Ascot, Presea y su querida Caldina.

**Ráfaga**: ¡Caldina! – gritó. Ascot y Presea lo miraron.

**Caldina**: ¡oh ráfaga! ¡Te vez tan tierno con Steve en brazos! – y se fue a abrazarlos.

**Ráfaga**: Caldina este no es el momento para eso… u.u'

**Caldina**: oh lo lamento – luego miró a los dos seria - ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

**Ráfaga**: Es Steph, está desaparecida…

**Ascot**: ¿te refieres a la pequeña que se parece mucho a Lucy?

**Steve**: si, es mi hermana. Esta en problemas…

**Presea:** vamos a buscarla.

**Caldina**: ¿pero en donde? – preguntó dudosa por donde empezar.

**Steve**: creo saber donde están… - se puso una mano en su corazón – algo me dice que no están lejos de aquí….

Y los cinco salieron a buscarla por las indicaciones del pequeño hijo del Pilar y su Guardián.

* * *

Lentamente abrió los ojos. Verde. Mucho verde de diferentes tonalidades, pero todo oscuro, sin luz. Estaba en el suelo pecho abajo con la cabeza hacia el lado. Lucy levanto su cuerpo hasta sentarse.

**Lucy**: ¿En dónde estoy? – Luego se tocó la cabeza - ¿la corona?

No recordaba nada más que el momento en que puso la corona en su cabeza para salvar Céfiro. Si… eso debía hacer… salvar a Céfiro de ese catastrófico final. No dejaría que el planeta que tanto Esmeralda cuidó se destruyera y menos por su culpa. Tendría que sacrificar lo que fuese por mantenerlo con vida.

**Lucy**: pero está Latis… - y luego recordó que no sabía nada de sus hijos – Steve y Steph…

Se levantó rápidamente y miró a su alrededor. No recordaba ese lugar, todo le era demasiado frio y sin luz. Se sentó en una roca y empezó a cantar lo que su corazón le decía.

**Lucy: **

**There's a light and a darkened road** / _(Hay una luz y un camino oscuro)  
_**There's a night and a fading hope** _/ (Hay una noche y una esperanza desvanecida)_  
**There was a dream that once was mine** / _(Hubo una vez un sueño que era mío)_

**But now it seems it has passed with time **/ _(Pero ahora parece que ha pasado con el tiempo)_

Su mirada veía el hermoso cielo lleno de estrellas de Céfiro… el que ahora era su planeta. Tendría que hacer lo que Esmeralda se dedicó la gran parte de su vida. Ahora estaban unidas por un mismo destino. Ahora la envidiaba, ella podía estar con su amado Zagato en cambio ella debía sufrir por el amor de Latis. Volvió a cantar con lágrimas en sus ojos.

**Lucy**:

**Sail away my little sister** _/ (Vela a mi hermanita)_**  
Sail away to the other side** _/ (Navega hacia el otro lado)_**  
Sail away my little sister **_/ (Vela a mi hermanita)_**  
Sail away far into the night** _/ (Navega lejos en la noche)_**  
Where times seems much better** _/ (Cuando a veces parece mucho mejor) _**  
Than this void called life** _/ (Que este vacío llamado vida)_

**Voz**: … ¿eres tu madre? – Lucy se dio la vuelta y vio a su pequeña con lágrimas en los ojos igual que ella.

**Lucy**: Steph… - y le dedicó una sonrisa y le extendió una mano para que viniera.

**There's a voice inside my head** _/ (Hay una voz dentro de mi cabeza)_**  
There was a hope, now now long since dead**_ / (Había una esperanza, ahora ya desde hace mucho tiempo muerta)_**  
It's all a wonder, will I abide **_/ (Todo esto es una maravilla, voy a cumplir) _**  
I hear you calling from the other side** _/ (He oído que llamas desde el otro lado)_

Steph no dudo, era ella, su madre la que siempre le sonreía cuando tenía miedo. Cuando no podía dormir por pesadillas.

**Steph**: ¡mamá! – corrió a los brazos de su madre. Se sentía tan bien en sus brazos. – mamá no te vayas…

**Lucy**: aquí estoy mi niña… - se agachó para estar a su altura – eres la niña más linda de todas y no debes llorar…

**Steph**: pero tú también estabas llorando… ¿Por qué lo hacías?

**Lucy**: lloraba por la felicidad de este mundo. Por todo lo que sufrió por mi culpa… - abrazó mas fuerte a su hija – ustedes son lo único que me da fuerzas para seguir…

**Steph**: te quiero mamá – y le da un beso en la mejilla – Tuve mucho miedo…

**Lucy**: ¿por qué mi pequeña…?

**Steph**: escuché voces que me llamaban, eran voces muy tenebrosas y no paraba de oírlas.

**Lucy**: tranquila mi niña…. Ahora estoy yo para protegerte….

**Steph**:… pero quien te protegerá a ti…

**Voz**: Yo lo haré.

* * *

Marina, Paris y Clef salieron detrás de Latis. Pero ese ya estaba afuera de su alcance. En el camino se encontraron con Anaís que no había tenido éxito en buscar a la pequeña.

**Marina**: ¡Dios! ¡A este paso jamás lo alcanzaremos! – grito sin aliento.

**Anaís**: Esta muy preocupado por Steph… - comentó sin dejar de correr como los otros.

**Clef**: Steph no debe caer en las manos del enemigo…. Si no será demasiado tarde….

**Paris**: ¿A qué te refieres?

**Clef**: - miró a las guerreras mágicas - ¿Ustedes saben algo no? ¿Sobre los hijos de Lucy no?

Tanto Anaís como Marina se quedaron en silencio mientras corrían.

**Paris**: ¡Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí! – Gritó exasperado - ¡Todos saben algo y yo no sé nada! ¡No es justo! T.T ¡Nadie me explica nada!

**Clef**: Paris, ¿has escuchado de Fantasía?

**Paris**: Fantasía… - hizo mucho esfuerzo por recordarla.

**Marina**: ¿Quién es ella Clef? – preguntó antes de que Paris respondiera.

**Anaís**: ¿Es el enemigo?

**Paris**: ¡Ya recordé! – Gritó feliz - ¡Es el espíritu de Céfiro! ='D

**Marina**: ¿El espíritu de Céfiro? ¿Es que acaso eso existe? O.O – preguntó sorprendida.

**Clef**: Así es Marina – su rostro no dejó de ser serio por ningún momento - Ella es parte de nuestro planeta. Ella es la encargada de crear vida en este planeta.

**Anaís**: ¿Pero no es eso la función parecida a la de un pilar? Si fuese así no se necesitaría de uno.

**Clef**: Su función es crear pero también debe eliminar, para el equilibrio del planeta. El pilar debe rezar para que nada "anormal" destruya ese equilibrio.

**Paris**: Pero creía que lo del espíritu era solo una leyenda, nadie jamás la ha visto.

**Clef**: Te equivocas, ya la ha visto alguien.

**Anaís**: ¿Quién?

**Clef**: Latis – respondió secamente – Fantasía habló con él. Le dijo que Steph era la sucesora de ella.

**Marina**: Significa que… ¿Steph se convertirá en un espíritu?

**Clef**: No estoy seguro. Pero creo que lo que quiere Fantasía es que ella sea el medio por el cual esté unido el mundo de Céfiro con su propio mundo. El mundo de los espíritus.

**Paris**: ¿Pero cuál puede ser el motivo por el que ella quiera eso?

**Clef**: Como dije, es solo una teoría. Pero de lo que debemos estar seguros es de proteger a la pequeña, si el enemigo sabe que será la sucesora de Fantasía, el planeta correrá un gran riesgo.

**Anaís**: ¿es algo así como el corazón de Céfiro?

**Clef**: Así es… si Steph muere nuestro planeta no tendrá salvación. El equilibrio se romperá y nuestro Céfiro se destruirá sin arreglo.

**Marina**: Debemos alcanzar a Latis cuanto antes.

* * *

Latis corría por los pasillos. Algo en su corazón le decía que muy pronto se revelarían muchas cosas. Sobre todo para él y su amada.

**Latis**: Lucy…. – susurró mientras no paraba de correr. – te prometo que no dejare que nada les pase a nuestros hijos…

De repente pasó por la entrada a los jardines.

**Latis**: 'Paris dijo que Anaís había escuchado al viento de los jardines… tal vez Steph estaba por los alrededores' – y cambio su rumbo para los jardines.

Todo estaba bien oscuro. Sería realmente difícil encontrar a la pequeña. Pero en ese momento el aire le mostraba algo.

**Voz: **

**There's a voice inside my head** _/ (Hay una voz dentro de mi cabeza)_**  
There was a hope, now now long since dead**_ / (Había una esperanza, ahora ya desde hace mucho tiempo muerta)_**  
It's all a wonder, will I abide **_/ (Todo esto es una maravilla, voy a cumplir) _**  
I hear you calling from the other side** _/ (He oído que llamas desde el otro lado)_

**Latis**: Lucy… - estaba realmente asombrado. Era imposible, ella no estaba con ellos. Pero esa voz era inconfundible. Era ella, su hermosa guerrera mágica, la madre de sus dos pequeños. Y corrió hacia donde la voz se hacía más fuerte. Pero no duro mucho cuando nuevamente había silencio.

**Latis**: 'Debo seguir buscándola' – y dio giros en su mismo eje mirando las diferentes direcciones. Hasta que lo vio. Cabellos rojos.

**Lucy**: tranquila mi niña…. Ahora estoy yo para protegerte….

**Steph**:… pero quien te protegerá a ti…

**Latis**: Yo lo haré.

Y vio como ella lo miraba con esos hermosos ojos rubíes. En sus brazos estaba su pequeña niña mirándolo tiernamente.

**Steph**: ¡Latis! – grito y salió para abrazarlo. Latis se agachó para corresponder el abrazo.

**Lucy**: Latis…. – tenía sus manos en su corazón. No se sentía bien. Era la primera vez que o veía (N/A: recuerden que antes taba controlada por Daimon =3 ). Todo sus sentimientos después de cuatro años volvían a aparecer. Era como la primera vez que lo conoció.

**Latis**: Lucy… - Por fin sabía que ella era Lucy, su Lucy.

Llevaba el cabello suelto, estaba más largo que cuando la vio regresar a su mundo. Tenía puesto un camisón negro que le quedaba muy sensual y tentador. Debía admitirlo, estaba más hermosa desde que la vio en ese sueño. Pero le llamo la atención su rostro, en su frente estaba la corona.

**Lucy**: Latis yo…

**Voz**: ¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Tanto Lucy como Latis se dieron vuelta. Allí estaba Steve, su otro hijo corriendo a los brazos de su madre. Lucy no resistió más y también fue corriendo para abrazar a su hijo.

**Lucy**: oh mi precioso – y se arrodillo sosteniendo a Steve en sus brazos – mi pequeño Steve…

**Steve**: ¡mamá donde has estado! T.T – gritó y unas pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

**Lucy**: perdóname mi niño… - y le limpio las lagrimas con su mano – jamás volveré a dejarte solo.

**Presea**: Lucy…

En ese momento Lucy vio que estaban Caldina, Ráfaga y Ascot detrás de su pequeño.

**Caldina**: ¡Lucy! – y fue para abrazarla. Ella soltó a Steve y le correspondió el abrazo.

**Lucy**: Caldina me vas a ahogar… n.n'

**Caldina**: oh lo lamento – y la soltó.

**Lucy**: me da mucho gusto verlos a todos…- de repente Lucy empezó a sentirse mareada – 'Pero que me pasa…'

**Presea**: ¿Lucy estas bien? – preguntó al ver que ella empezaba a tambalearse.

Latis que había visto todo dejo a Steph en el suelo y corrió a donde su princesa y la asujeto antes de que cayera.

**Lucy**: Latis… - y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al sentir el cuerpo de Latis.

**Latis**: descansa… - la tapó con su capa para que no se enfermara. – Debemos regresar

**Ascot**: Iré a buscar a los demás para que no se preocupen. – y se fue de allí.

**Ráfaga**: Lo mejor será que descanses Lucy

**Lucy**: No – dijo secamente asombrando a todos – Tengo que decirles la verdad de muchas cosas…

**Caldina**: pero puedes esperar hasta mañana…

**Presea**: Si, será lo mejor.

**Lucy**: Esta bien… - bajo la mirada y solo se refugió en el pecho de Latis. – 'me siento tan bien en sus brazos…'

**Latis**: Steve, Steph – dijo mirando a los pequeños – vamos, llevemos a su madre a su habitación.

Lucy se asombro mucho al escuchar las palabras de él. ¿Acaso el sabia todo? ¿Sus amigas le habrían dicho la verdad? Y su corazón le empezó a doler, se sentía tan culpable. ¿Acaso Latis la odiaría por no haberle dicho?

**Latis**: Lucy – dijo mirándola. Había sentido como ella había temblado. – Tranquila… acá estoy para cuidarte…

Pero Lucy ya estaba inconsciente en los brazos de su amado.


	13. ¿Nueva Espada?

**DISCLAIMER: **ningunos de los personajes de Rayearth me pertenece, solamente Stephany y Steve...Hasta el momento ^^U yo solo los uso para mi propio beneficio sin fines de lucro.

**N/A: **se me olvido decir que la canción del capítulo anterior era Sirenia – The Other Side =).

**Mar**: muchas gracias por leer mi historia. Me encanta que te este gustando, aunque por ahora no se si este capítulo te guste del todo XD en el próximo llegará Autozam =) y claro habrá mas Latis/Lucy con una que otra parejita mas ojojojoj. Graziaz!!!

**SARLMD**: wow nueva lectora, eso ta genial =) Muchas gracias y espero que este cap sea algo de tu agrado xD

**HEFINI84**: Siii ya era hora de que se volvieran a encontrar esos tortolitos. Aunque las cosas para ellos no están nada peor nada de fáciles eh? xD Perdon si no puse momentos romanticos pero los quise dejar para el siguiente capitulo. Alli pues habran varios momentos romanticos, sobretodo de Lucy con Latis *.*

**¡ME HE CRANEADO TODOS LOS DIAS ESTE CAPITULO! . Estaba demasiado insegura si ponerlo o no, pero era necesario para el transcurso de la historia, además… me fue mal en una prueba así que quiero darles algo de alegría…. Aunque no se si les guste XD pero el otro se me hará mas fácil de hacer *.***

* * *

**Capitulo 13:**

"¿Nueva espada?"

Pequeños rayos de sol molestaban a la pequeña Lucy. Abrió sus ojos lentamente pensando que todo era un sueño, un mal sueño y que estaba en Tokio con sus hijos y amigas. Error. Cuando vio que aquella no era su habitación se exaltó.

**Lucy**: Donde estoy…. – se preguntaba mirando - ¿Acaso no fue un sueño? ¿Es real? Yo estoy en… Céfiro.

Miró a sus lados y allí estaban sus tesoros, uno a cada lado como dormían hace años. No estaba sola después de todo. Aún los tenía a ellos y para ella eso era más que suficiente.

Empezó a recordar las imágenes de aquella noche y sólo podía ver la imagen de aquel guerrero que se había robado su corazón eternamente desde que lo conoció. Y no pudo evitarlo, sus ojos empezaron a derramar tristes lágrimas.

**Lucy**: Latis… si tan solo todo esto hubiese sido diferente… - susurró mientras tocaba la corona en su frente – debo cuidar de este planeta… aún a costa de mi felicidad…

**Voces**: ¡Lucy! – se escuchó mientras se abría la puerta de su dormitorio.

**Lucy**: ¡Anaís! ¡Marina! – y se levantó cuidadosamente para no molestar a sus pequeños.

**Anaís**: Oh Lucy, no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos todos – dijo abrazándola fuertemente.

**Marina**: Lucy… ¡pensábamos que nunca regresarías!

**Lucy**: Chicas… - y las abrazó mas fuerte a ambas. – Jamás nos separaremos las tres. ¿Recuerdan?

**Marina**: Si… nosotras siempre…

**Anaís**: …Estaremos juntas…

**Lucy**: … sin importar lo que pase.

**Steph**: ¿Mamá? – Preguntó la pequeña abriendo sus ojos lentamente - ¿Dónde estás mamá?

**Lucy**: Aquí estoy pequeña – dijo mirando a la pequeña – No me he ido.

**Anaís**: Vamos Lucy, vístete… hoy te espera un día muy pesado…

**Lucy**: ¿tengo que contarles verdad? – pregunto la pelirroja.

**Marina**: Creo que si… ellos merecen saber la verdad…

**Lucy**: pero Latis ya lo sabe… - dijo susurrando para que los pequeños no la escucharan.

**Marina**: ¿QUE? - exclamó la guerrera del agua - ¿Cómo que lo sabe?

**Lucy**: él sabe que son mis hijos Marina.

**Marina**: Ah eso – dijo con un alivio que puso dudosa a la guerrera de fuego – todos ya lo saben.

**Lucy**: ¿Qué? O.o

**Anaís**: Así es… al principio no queríamos decirles, pero ya era demasiado evidente el parecido que tenia la pequeña Steph contigo.

**Marina**: Además… ellos mismos dijeron que tú eras su madre.

**Lucy**: pero entonces… ¿él sabe que son sus hijos también?

**Anaís**: No lo sabemos Lucy – contestó seria – pero ayer Gurú Clef…

**Lucy**: ¿Qué pasa con Gurú Clef?

**Marina**: Clef nos menciono algo sobre Steph – dio una pausa – Dice que ella es la sucesora de Fantasía

**Lucy**: ¿Fantasía? ¿Quién es ella? – cada vez la dejaban mas confundida.

**Anaís**: el espíritu de Céfiro. Si ella muere Céfiro también morirá.

**Lucy**: ¡pero entonces por qué este planeta está muriendo!

**Anaís**: no lo sabemos Lucy – contestó la rubia – pero debemos de cuidar al enemigo que quiera apoderarse de ella.

**Marina**: bueno bueno, será mejor que te vistas, nosotras nos encargaremos de vestir a Steph y Steve

**Lucy**: Pero Marina….

**Marina**: Nada de marina – dijo empujándola al baño – tú te arreglas que nosotros nos ocupamos de los pequeños y te esperamos en el salón principal.

**Lucy**: de acuerdo… - respondió resignada. Sabía que no podía contradecir a su amiga peli azul.

* * *

**Daimon**: Excelente… todo sale de acuerdo a lo planeado… - él estaba sentado en un trono y a su lado estaba uno pero vacio – pronto gobernaré este insignificante planeta junto con el hermoso pilar de Céfiro

**Voz:** Señor… Está todo listo – habló una voz que se apareció al frente de Daimon.

**Daimon**: Bien, prosigan con el plan. Y no quiero que falles ¿entendiste?

**Voz**: Si mi señor…

Y aquella sombra desapareció rápidamente.

**Daimon**: pronto… muy pronto y todo será caos…

* * *

Lucy caminaba lentamente por los pasillos. Llevaba un vestido igual al de Esmeralda pero de color rojo pálido. Llevaba el pelo suelto que le llegaba al suelo las puntas. Y en su frente aun seguía la corona negra, señal del nuevo pilar.

**Lucy**: 'Que debo hacer… por dónde empezar… ¿y si digo eso primero?... no, primero digo esto otro y luego lo demás… ¿y si no me perdonan? No, no, mejor empezar por el otro lado…' – pensaba Lucy caminando por inercia por los pasillos para llegan al gran salón donde la esperarían todos.

**Ráfaga**: Princesa – dijo dándole una reverencia – la estábamos esperando.

Pero antes de poder decirle algo Ráfaga abrió las puertas de aquella enorme sala principal. Y allí estaban todos a la orilla y en donde estaban los dos tronos, en uno estaba Paris y a su lado Gurú Clef.

**Clef**: bienvenida princesa. – e hizo una reverencia a lo que todos imitaron menos sus hijos y sus amigas.

Lucy trató de no darle importancia a eso, pronto les diría que no era necesaria tanta formalidad con ella ya que en su mente quería reunir fuerzas para decirles la verdad a todos. Empezó a caminar hacia Clef quien le indicaba que el otro sillón era para ella.

Cuando llegó solo se sentó y dio un gran suspiro, resignada. No le gustaba para nada todo esto.

**Clef**: Pilar de Céfiro… Lucy – habló el gurú llamando la atención de todos. – Como es tradición debemos dar una fiesta en honor a usted.

**Lucy**: ¿Qué? Pero Gurú Clef…

**Paris**: es la tradición – la interrumpió – con mi hermana también la hicimos, es la costumbre Lucy.

**Lucy**: Esta bien… - contestó resignada – no iré en contra de sus costumbres… - luego susurró – ya no volveré a ejercer mi propia voluntad…

Pero tanto Paris como Clef la escucharon mirándola asombrados viendo como sus ojos se oscurecían. ¿Acaso renunciaba a su propia vida?

**Caldina**: ¿Vendrán los planetas vecinos?

**Clef**: Eso solo lo decide la princesa.

**Lucy**: Pueden venir, creo que la princesa Aska estará muy contenta de verte Anaís – luego miro a la peli azul – Y las princesas de Cizeta a ti Marina – por ultimo fijo su mirada en Latis – creo que Geo y Zas también a ti Latis…

Todos notaron la voz de Lucy que cada vez se apagaba más.

**Lucy**: ¿Dónde están mis hijos? – preguntó al no ver a sus hijos.

**Anaís**: están comiendo, un soldado los traerá luego para acá.

**Lucy**: Entonces creo que deben saber todo… - todos miraban confundidos menos sus dos amigas, Latis y Clef – deben saber la verdad de mis hijos.

**Presea**: ¿A qué se refiere princesa?

**Lucy**: por favor, les rogaría que me llamen por mi nombre – y aunque no querían todos, asintieron – Todos ya deben de saber que ellos son mis hijos… y tal vez muchos ya sacaron deducciones de su aspecto.

**Ascot**: ¿a qué quieres llegar?

**Lucy**: Steve y Steph son mis hijos…. Y los de Latis.

Todos aquellos que desconocían la verdad miraron al guerrero mágico.

**Ráfaga**: ¿Qué son hijos de Latis? – Lo miró sorprendido pero más aun que él no se inmutara – ¿Tu lo sabías?

**Latis**: si – dijo secamente – yo sabía que eran mis hijos.

Lucy sentía que no le llegaba suficiente oxigeno a sus pulmones, sentía que su corazón había dejado de latir.

**Lucy**: 'él lo sabia… me debe de odiar por no decírselo'

**Voces**: ¿Qué pasa mami?

**Lucy**: Steph…. – dijo mirando al igual que los demás que los pequeños habían llegado.

Steve venía detrás de Steph comiendo algo similar a un helado. Pero al entrar se sintió realmente mareado. Realmente le dolía la cabeza, todos estaban pensando y él apenas podía con todos a la vez. Intentó poner un orden a las ideas que los demás pensabas. Error. Solo escuchaba comentarios como "No lo puedo creer… ahora veo el parecido" "Ya era tiempo que lo supieran" "¿Pero como habrá sido posible?"

**Steve**: ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? _O – Exclamó verdaderamente molesto – ¿Qué no pueden decir las cosas en vez de pensarlas? _

**Latis**: Oh oh…. – susurró preocupado. Se le había olvidado la extraña habilidad de su hijo.

**Paris**: 'Ahora resulta que Steve…. Que si le hago algo a él su padre me matará'

Steve leía muy confundido los pensamientos del príncipe. Pero algo le decía que gracias a él descubriría todo lo que le molestaba. Sobre todo cuando dijo la palabra 'padre'

**Paris**: 'No, ahora no podre molestarlo sino Latis me matará… por todos los espíritus. ¿No podía tener un padre más fuerte? ¿Tenía que ser el guerrero más poderoso de Céfiro? ¿Tenía que ser Latis?'

**Steve**: ¡QUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEE! O.o – atinó a gritar el niño asustando a su madre. Luego miró a su supuesto padre – ¡Dime la verdad de todo esto!

**Steph**: ¿Qué te pasa hermano? – preguntó inocentemente.

**Steve**: Respóndeme, ¿es verdad sí o no? – volvió a preguntar omitiendo a su hermana.

**Latis**: - da un suspiro – Si. Es la verdad.

**Steph**: Steve dime que está pasando.

**Steve**: hermanita…. Papá esta…. – no despego los ojos de Latis – papá está con nosotros…

**Steph**: ¿Qué?

**Steve**: Papa… - luego apuntó con el dedo a Latis – nuestro padre es… Latis.

En ese momento los ojos de Steph brillaban. Era mucho para ella. Siempre quiso saber cómo era y donde vivía su padre. ¿Pero que fuera Latis? La niña temblaba.

**Steph**: ¿pa... Papá? – susurró. En eso Latis corre a su lado y se arrodilla - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras mi padre?

**Latis**: pequeña… - y la abrazó – Yo no lo sabía, cuando te conocí no sabía que eras mi pequeña hija.

**Steph**: ¿pero entonces cuando lo supiste?

**Latis**: ¿te acuerdas donde me llevaste? – A lo que la chica asiente positivamente – Fue ella.

**Steph**: ¿Mi amiga? ¿La mujer del lago?

**Latis**: si mi pequeñita, fue ella quien me dijo que ustedes dos eran mis hijos.

En ese momento Steve escuchaba la conversación. Y también intentaba leer los pensamientos de Latis pero no mentía. ¿Pero entonces por qué no estaba feliz? ¿Por qué no le agradaba saber que Latis era su padre?

Por otro lado Lucy trataba de asimilar todo y no echarse a llorar por saber que Latis, su amado Latis no la perdonaría. Tenía que salir lo más pronto posible de ahí, ver a sus hijos con Latis le mataba el corazón.

**Lucy**: Creo que me retiro….

**Anaís**: Lucy….

**Marina**: Pero Lucy….

**Lucy**: … creo que ya está todo dicho. Estaré en mi habitación.

Lucy pasó al lado de Latis, quien la miraba fijamente. No, no podía mirarlo, seria perderse en sus ojos y ella debía ser fuerte. Debía restaurar ese planeta. Debía dar su felicidad para ese planeta.

Por otra parte Latis sostenía a Steph en sus brazos mientras veía a su guerrera mágica caminar con la mirada hacia el suelo. ¿Acaso se había rendido y haría lo mismo que la princesa Esmeralda? ¿Dejaría su propia felicidad para el bien de ese planeta que ni siquiera ella vivió en él?

Los demás miraban confundidos aquel momento, ¿Se volvería a repetir la historia de la princesa Esmeralda con Zagato?

Lucy caminaba por los pasillos. No podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de su guardián. Corrió hasta su habitación y allí se tiró a su cama a llorar sacando de esa manera algo de la pena que tenía su corazón.

* * *

Todos estaban haciendo sus respectivas labores mientras la pequeña Lucy dormía, Caldina enseñaba danza de su planeta a las niñas, Ascot cuidaba sus criaturas junto con Marina, quien miraba a las bestias algo desconfiada. Anaís y Paris daban un recorrido por los alrededores hablando de esos cuatro años que los separaron por tanto tiempo. Presea hacia nuevas armas para cualquier emergencia. Clef estaba en su biblioteca buscando cosas en sus antiguos libros de él y de sus antecesores. Ráfaga y Latis iban a donde los soldados, para entrenar a los nuevos que se unían, seguidos de los dos pequeños que curiosos querían saber lo que hacía su padre.

**Ráfaga**: ¿realmente crees que es necesario entrenarlos tan duramente Latis?

**Latis**: Si – contestó serio – No sabemos lo que Daimon planea, debemos mandar tropas a los pueblos lo más pronto posible. Nuestra gente no puede volver a sufrir.

**Ráfaga**: ¿Pero crees que aprenderán a tiempo?

**Latis**: entrenaremos lo básico, luego seleccionaremos a los que tengan habilidades para hacer magia y los dejaremos más tiempo. Así distribuiremos un guerrero mágico por pueblo.

**Steph**: ¿padre? – habló una voz cerca del piso a lo que Latis la miró.

**Latis**: ¿dime mi pequeña dama?

**Steph**: ¿va a ver una guerra? – Luego miró a los soldados – en el planeta donde crecimos Steve y yo cuando los hombres entrenan es porque van a las guerras y muchos mueren…

**Latis**: mi pequeña…. – le dedico una sonrisa – acá solo los entrenamos para el caso de emergencia. Luego cada uno de ellos regresa a sus pueblos con sus familias para protegerlos si se avecinan monstruos peligrosos.

**Steph**: Eres muy bueno papá – y luego se fue a mirar más de cerca a los soldados.

**Ráfaga**: ¿Crees que es seguro para ella estar acá?

**Latis**: Ráfaga… creo que este es el lugar más seguro, con tanto guardia acá dudo que les pase algo – Luego miró a los alrededores - ¿Dónde está Steve?

Tanto Ráfaga como Latis empezaron a buscar al pequeño entre los soldados. Pero poco sabían que Steve había llegado a la entrada del taller de la maestra mágica de la creación de armas, el de Presea.

**Steve**: wooooooow hay muchas armas acá – dijo mirando la enorme variedad de armas y en grandes cantidades.

**Voz**: ¿Steve?

**Steve**: oh hola tía Presea – dijo sonriendo para luego seguir contemplando las armas.

**Presea**: ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Y tú hermana? ¿No estabas con tu padre?

**Steve**: estábamos viendo a los hombres entrenar pero me aburrí y este lugar me llamo la atención. Latis está con mi hermana hablando de no sé qué cosa.

**Presea**: 'Aun lo llama Latis…'

**Steve**: ¿Así se llama no? Latis. – contesto el niño leyendo la mente de la herrera. – además aun no me acostumbro a llamarlo padre… nunca crecí teniendo uno cerca y me cuesta asimilarlo.

**Presea**: entiendo… - luego vio como el niño no despegaba sus ojos de las armas – Ven, ¿quieres dar un recorrido?

**Steve**: ¿Enserio puedo? ¿Pero no te molestaré Tía Presea?

**Presea**: No cariño, estaba tomando un descanso. – le dirigió una sonrisa – Luego si quieres te enseño como creo mis armas especiales.

**Steve**: ¿Armas especiales?

**Presea**: Si, para aquellos que tienen la habilidad de controlar la magia. A ellos se les entrega armas especiales las cuales lo ayudan a controlar sus poderes.

En ese lleva a Steve y le comenta de todo un poco sobre cada tipo de arma básica como las espadas, hachas, lanzas, arcos, etc.

**Presea**: Bueno aquí tengo las armas especiales – y entraron a un cuarto algo escondido.

Al entrar Steve sintió una cantidad enorme de energía en el aire. Realmente ese era un cuarto mágico.

**Steve**: ¿Tienes las armas aquí por la energía que desprenden verdad?

**Presea**: Si, este cuarto está diseñado para que la energía no salga y alarme a los monstruos o al mal.

Steve recorrió mirando las armas, pero al fondo vio tres espadas que no dejaban de brillar.

**Steve**: ¿De quienes son esas espadas? - le preguntó a Presea, quien solo sonrió.

**Presea**: Esas son las legendarias espadas de las tres guerreras mágicas de Céfiro.

**Steve**: ¿De las guerreras mágicas?

**Presea**: Si, la de la derecha es de la guerrera mágica del agua. Tu tía Marina. La del otro extremo es la de la guerrera mágica del aire, tu tía Anaís. Y la del medio es de la guerrera mágica del fuego, tu madre.

**Steve**: ¿Mi madre es una guerrera mágica?

**Presea**: Si, esas son sus espadas. Cuando ellas no las usan vuelven aquí hasta que las vuelvan a llamar.

**Steve**: ¿Pero por que brillan más que las demás?

**Presea**: Porque están protegidas por sus guardianes. Los guardianes de Céfiro; Ceres, Window y Rayearth. Ellos están conectados con las espadas de sus guerreras, las cuales se unen a sus genios.

**Steve**: entiendo… - Intentó tomar la espada de Marina, pero al tomar contacto con el mango esta parecía agua y la atravesó – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo tomarla?

**Presea**: Solo su dueño puede tomar las espadas que le corresponde. Están hechas especialmente para cada una de ellas.

**Steve**: ¿Qué pasará entonces si toco la de mamá? – pero antes que Presea pudiese detenerlo ya tenía el mango de la espada de su madre en su mano.

**Voz**: hijo del pilar….

**Steve**: '¿pero esta voz? ¿De dónde sale?'

**Voz**: soy el guardián del templo del fuego. Guardián de la guerrera que tiene por nombre Lucy, nuevo pilar de Céfiro y tu madre.

**Steve**: '¿Eres el guardián de mi madre? ¿Rayearth?'

**Rayearth**: Si

**Steve**: '¿pero entonces como puedo tomar la espada de mi madre si nadie más puede?'

**Rayearth**: la sangre de la guerrera del fuego corre por tus venas, eso te ha transferido la posibilidad de tomar la espada. Sin embargo, tú no eres a quien debo proteger.

**Steve**: '¿Qué quieres decir con eso?'

**Rayearth**: No eres digno de usar mis poderes ni ser parte de mí. Pero tu destino está en otras manos. Busca aquella espada en la cual será grabado tu destino como guerrero de Céfiro.

**Steve**: '¿Tengo mi propia espada? ¿Una espada mágica?'

**Rayearth**: Solo busca y encontrarás la respuesta a muchas de tus preguntas.

**Presea**: ¡STEVE! – gritaba por n-sima vez - ¡Steve reacciona!

**Steve**: ¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa tía Presea?

**Presea**: ¿Cómo es posible que puedas tomar la espada de Lucy?

**Steve**: Ni yo lo sé, pero una voz dentro de mi cabeza me dijo que era porque soy hijo de la guerrera mágica del fuego y que parte de su sangre recorre en mi.

**Presea**: es una buena teoría… espera. ¿Dijiste una voz?

**Steve**: si, la del guardián. Rayearth. – en eso deja la espada y se iba a ir pero no muy lejos de las tres espadas legendarias estaba una espada negra. - ¿y esa espada tía Presea?

**Presea**: ¡no la toques Steve! – Gritó para prevenirlo – esa espada es la espada de Zagato.

**Steve**: ¿de Zagato? ¿Quién es él?

**Presea**: El era el hermano mayor de tu padre.

**Steve**: ¿ósea que tenía un tío?

**Presea**: Si… - y sus ojos se entristecieron – el se había enamorado del pilar de aquel entonces, la princesa Esmeralda. Era un amor imposible para ambos por lo que opto por raptarla y por ello fueron invocadas las guerreras mágicas.

**Steve**: ¿pero por qué no puedo tocarla?

**Presea**: Nadie puede a no ser que sea su dueño. Ni tu padre pudo tocarla sin recibir millones de truenos.

**Steve**: 'madre mía… no puedo resistirlo… tanta prohibición *_*…' – y Steve se acerco a la espada.

**Presea**: ¡no Steve que haces! ¡Puedes… - pero no continuo. Vio como el niño sacaba la espada y al momento de hacerlo la espada cambio a una de su porte para poder usarla mejor. **(N/A: recordemos que era el ¡pedazo de espada! xD era como 10 veces más grande que el pobre Steve ahahahaha)**

**Steve**: ¡vaya! ¡Es una espada muy…. BONITA! ¡Tía presea por favor! ¿Me la regalas?

Presea no podía articular nada. La espada de Zagato había aceptado como dueño al pequeño Steve. Eso no era normal.

**Steve**: ¿Tía Presea me escuchas? ¬¬'

**Presea**: oh perdón cielo ^^' Si si, puede llevártela.

**Steve**: Wiiii… ahora le diré a La… a mi padre que me enseñe a usarla =)

Y así el pequeño se fue a buscar a su padre para enseñarle su nuevo "juguete" dejando a una Presea realmente confundida.


	14. Felicidad Esfumada

**DISCLAIMER: **ningunos de los personajes de Rayearth me pertenece, solamente Stephany y Steve...Hasta el momento ^^U yo solo los uso para mi propio beneficio sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capitulo 14:**

"Felicidad esfumada"

**Latis**: Rayos… ¿en dónde te has metido Steve? – se preguntaba en susurro buscando a uno de sus hijos. En eso nota que a la distancia se veía un pequeño ser muy parecido a él – Ahí estas.

**Steve**: ¡Lat… padre! ¡Mira mira! n.n – exclamaba feliz mostrándole su nueva espada – ¿es muy bonita no crees?

**Latis**: esa espada…. 'no, no puede ser, es idéntica a la de mi hermano'

**Steve**: ¡Sí! – Respondió al pensamiento de su padre – Cuando estaba con tía Presea toque la espada y cambio de forma. Ella me dijo que era de mi tío Zagato. ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Me la regalo! *.*

**Latis**: ¿Te la dio?

**Steve**: ¡sí! – Hizo una pausa – ¿Padre?

**Latis**: ¿dime hijo? – contesto en acto de reflejo.

**Steve**: ¿me enseñaras a usarla verdad? ^_^ – lo miró con sus ojos brillantes.

**Latis**: yo… está bien. ¿Cuándo quieres que te enseñe?

**Steve**: ¡cuando quieras! Mientras antes mejor – luego miró a su alrededor – es que no tengo nada que hacer y bueno… me aburro =(

Latis miró a su hijo y solo le dio una sonrisa. Era tan parecido físicamente a él, pero tan igual a su amada Lucy.

**Latis**: 'Es igual que tu… mi querida Lucy'

**Steve**: ¿Enserio lo soy? – Preguntó mirándolo – Yo pensé que era igual a ti.

**Latis**: Tal vez eres igual a mí en lo físico, pero aquí – dijo y se agacho poniendo un dedo en el pecho del chico. El corazón – eres igual a tu madre.

**Steve**: 'Tal vez no sea un mal padre después de todo….'

**Latis**: Ven Steve – y empezó a caminar

**Steve**: ¿A dónde vamos? – dijo intentando seguirle el paso

**Latis**: a entrenarte – y le sonrió para luego seguir caminando. – pero antes debo hacer unas cosas, así que te dejaré con Ráfaga para que te diga algunas cosas.

**Steve**: ¿entrenaré con él? – dijo algo triste.

**Latis**: Solo hasta que termine lo que tengo que hacer– y le revolvió sus cabellos – no tardaré hijo. Nada me agradaría más que entrenar yo mismo a mi hijo.

Y así padre e hijo iban en busca del Comandante Ráfaga.

* * *

_**I feel it everyday it's all the same  
It brings me down but I'm the one to blame  
I've tried everything to get away  
So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?**_

Lucy despertaba de su sueño. No, no pudo ni siquiera dormir bien. Todo lo recordaba a él. Cada pensamiento era de él.

**Lucy**: Porqué… porqué no dejo de pensar en ti… – y una lágrima se hizo presente nuevamente en su rostro.

_**Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to**_

Tenía que salir de allí. Abrió la puerta y caminaba por los pasillos. Debía de pensar en otra cosa. Tal vez si iba a la biblioteca u otro lugar podría despejarse un poco. ¿Y si veía a Clef? Tal vez el podía contarle algo o ayudarla a ser un buen pilar.

**Lucy**: ¡Eres una genio!

_**It feels like everyday stays the same  
It's dragging me down and I can't pull away  
So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?**_

Estaba a punto de llegar cuando una figura al otro lado del pasillo la hizo detenerse en seco. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la vida tenía que jugarle malas pasadas? ¿Qué había hecho para sufrir de esa manera?

**Lucy:** Latis… – susurró identificando de lejos la figura que se acercaba a la puerta del mago. Enseguida se detuvo. No, no podía estar cerca de él. Perdería toda su cordura.

_**Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to**_

Latis tenía que hablar con el mago urgentemente. Tenía tantas dudas en su mente que no podía controlar. Lo estaba devorando por dentro. Jamás se había sentido así en su vida y pensó que el mago podía ayudarlo a aclarar sus sentimientos y emociones.

En ese momento vio a aquella chica, reconocía la silueta. Era la chica que hacía que sus sentimientos titubearan. La chica que hace años no dejaba de nombrar en sueños. Su Lucy.

_**Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try**_

**Latis**: Lucy…. – Vio como la chica se detenía en seco. Lo había visto.

Latis por su parte no se detuvo, al contrario siguió de largo de la puerta. El sabía que tal vez esta sería la única oportunidad para él de arreglar las cosas con la chica.

Por otro lado el cuerpo de Lucy tiritaba más y más con cada paso que daba su guardián. Retrocedía torpemente sin apartar la mirada del cuerpo varonil de él.

**Latis**: Lucy… tenemos que hablar – dijo suavemente.

**Lucy**: … yo… yo no tengo nada de qué habla contigo Latis – contestó sin mirarlo. Luego se dispuso a ir donde Clef pero un brazo la detuvo haciendo que girara para quedar nuevamente frente a frente.

**Latis**: ¿Estás segura? ¿Entonces por qué tu voz nota nerviosismo?

**Lucy**: Claro que estoy segura Latis, tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar – le volvió a responder sin mirarlo.

**Latis**: Dímelo, pero dímelo mirándome a los ojos Lucy – y ella lo miró.

_**So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head  
I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead**_

**Lucy**: … Latis… ¿Por qué me haces esto? – sus ojos empezaban a cristalizarse.

**Latis**: Te lo estás haciendo sola Lucy. Tu misma tomaste tu propia decisión…

_**I know what's best for me  
But I want you instead  
I'll keep on wasting all my time**_

**Lucy**: Es lo mejor para todos Latis… – respondió titubeante. – Debo irme, por favor suéltame.

**Latis**: No – contestó secamente. Y tiró del brazo de la guerrera para que estuviera cerca de él y abrazarla.

_**Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to**_

**Latis**: Dime porque… – le susurró al oído – porque estas sacrificando el amor que nos tenemos…

El cuerpo de Lucy empezaba a tiritar y su corazón empezaba a agitarse rápidamente. Tenerlo tan cerca y no poder tocarlo era ser quemada en vida propia.

**Lucy**: yo… no tenía otra opción… – apenas podía hablar sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Latis.

Latis la abrazo más fuerte y luego se inclinó para quedar a la altura de la chica acercándose más al rostro de Lucy.

**Latis**: te estás sacrificando por algo que no es cierto…

Lucy realmente no podía concentrarse en las palabras del espadachín. Sentir el respirar de él tan cerca de ella la estaba torturando. ¿Cuántas veces deseo poder estar así con él? Y ahora tenía que controlar sus deseos, pero él no la estaba ayudando para nada.

**Lucy**: Latis no…. – suplicaba la chica al ver los labios del espadachín a centímetros de los de ella.

**Latis**: No quiero perderte… no de nuevo… – y Latis toca los labios de la chica con los de él. Podía sentir el deseo de ella, pero también el miedo.

_**Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try**_

En el momento en que los labios de Latis tocan los de ella sintió que su cuerpo le quemaba por dentro. Deseaba besarlo, tocarlo, amarlo como lo hizo en aquel sueño donde se juraron estar siempre juntos. Pero una imagen se vino a su mente.

_**Voz**__: mira a tu alrededor, ¿vez como se está expandiendo la tristeza de este lugar? Eso es producto de que Céfiro necesita de vuelta a su pilar legítimo………al que él eligió durante la última vez_

_Lucy esta atónita, por su culpa, por su estúpida irresponsabilidad Céfiro estaba muriendo de nuevo, aquel planeta que amaba tanto como su propia vida para que fuera hermoso_

En ese momento empuja a Latis lo suficiente como para salir de sus brazos.

**Lucy**: Perdóname… pero tengo una misión que cumplir… no dejare morir a este planeta – y se dispone a correr.

**Latis**: ¡Lucy espera! – gritaba al ver como la chica se alejaba de él. Pero ella no volvería a darse vuelta y él lo sabía.

* * *

PD: cancion -- Over and Over.

Artista: Three Days Grace

SORRY SI ES CORTO!!! PERO ESQUE HE ESTADO DESMOTIVADA Y CON UN MONTON DE PRUEBAS XD

Decidi que por lo menos les daría un poquito para que no se asustaran jujuj

Contesto los reviews en el prox capitulo!!!

Besos!


End file.
